


Follow Him

by hazardousgrace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Daemons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Prompto, Pain, Post-Game(s), Steven Universe References, partially inspired by a steven universe song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousgrace/pseuds/hazardousgrace
Summary: "All I ask is that you continue to support Noctis, and that you remain ever at his side."Prompto could never have guessed the effects those words would have on him over the next twenty-two years of his life. The promises, the sacrifices, and gains those words paved way for would leave him forever in Lunafreya's debt. The real testament of both Noctis and Prompto's loyalty and love would come years later, when the truth of animal-loving, photographer blonde's origins would come to light."I'm gonna make this world a better place. You with me?""Uh-huh. Ever at your side."How true those words were.





	1. The Truth About Us

**Author's Note:**

> **********SPOILERS GALORE AHEAD***********  
> If you have not played the game, the prompto DLC as well, or at least watched the cinematic versions of those mentioned before, the whole game will be spoiled for you throughout this piece as, though it is going to be very headcanon oriented, there will be recalls to prior events in the game, the origin story episodes and the movie.
> 
> This is my first Final Fantasy XV story, so please don't hate me.

_ “ _ _ Why don't you talk to each other? Why don't you talk to each other? Just give it a try, Why don't you talk about what happened? I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why… You might not believe it, You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you…”  _

 

The time was drawing near. Now that Noctis and Lunafreya were together in the same place without worry or fear, the wedding was at hand. The Lucis Caelum line awaited the soon to be happy couple, but Lunafreya was still getting ready. Noctis sat and looked over the throne room. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be sharing the view with his beloved. As he took in the details that he overlooked in life, he noticed one that was greatly out of place in death. 

 

“Prompto?” Noctis called, leaning forward on the throne. 

 

This couldn’t be… Noctis died for his kingdom to bring the light back and Lunafreya died trying to help him, they were looking on as it all happened. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio had stayed to defend the throne room while he did his final duty to his people. They’d spent ten years fighting daemons in the wake of Noctis’ disappearance into the crystal. There was no way that they died soon after the light was sent back to the world… Was there? Besides, Prompto wasn’t human, so how could he be there?

 

“In the… essence, I think?” Prompto responded. He was beginning to realize that this might have been a mistake. “Can’t really say flesh when you’ve jumped the corporeal ship…”

 

“Not that it isn’t good to see you, but, why are you here?” Noctis questioned, rising and making his way over to his friend.

 

“I kept my promise,” Prompto simply stated, more certain that he had erred in his decision to follow through. 

 

“Prompto…” Noctis breathed, astounded at the loyalty of his friend as they embraced. “You didn’t have to. It was my choice to follow through with the sacrifice. Even if I had been murdered, I still wouldn’t have asked that of you.”

 

“I would never expect you to ask,” Prompto responded, his eyes burning. “No one should have to go to the otherside alone.”

 

“But I’m not alone,” Noctis pointed out, perplexed as he pulled away to gauge his brother’s reaction. “Lunafreya was waiting for me along with my Father and our ancestors. They dealt the final blows to aid me in ridding even the spirit world of Ardyn.”

 

“Your own family had to slaughter you to make this happen?” Prompto clarified, horrified and taken back by the news.

 

Before Noctis could respond, Lunafreya entered the throne room and stopped in her tracks. She noted the tension that steadily rose as the two men, her soon to be husband and his best friend, took note of her arrival. Looking between the two, there was clearly something wrong.

 

“Luna, this is Prompto,” Noctis spoke up. “I think you met briefly once, maybe twice…”

 

“Hello, Prompto,” Lunafreya greeted with a curtsey. “Thank you for caring for Noctis all those years. I can never fully express my gratitude towards you for keeping him safe and as happy as manageable until we could be reunited.”

 

“Princess Lunafreya,” Prompto returned, bowing deeply. “I should be thanking you for all you’ve done for him, including giving him a reason to fulfill such a heavy burden.”

 

“It was my duty, my honor and my pleasure as his friend, his betrothed and his Oracle,” Lunafreya assured the blonde, a stiff smile on her face as if she didn’t feel the way she claimed. “I hate to spoil the reunion, but everyone’s waiting for us, Noct.”

 

“Right, we should probably get going,” Noctis agreed, looking between the two. “You’re more than welcome to come. You could be my best man…”

 

“Thought I already was,” Prompto joked, laughing nervously. 

 

“I think Gladio would fight you on that,” Noctis reminded, chuckling.

 

“You’re probably right,” Prompto agreed. “What are people waiting for exactly?”

 

“The wedding that we were unable to have in Altissia,” Lunafreya chimed in, getting a bit… antsy? Irritated? Skittish? Prompto had no clue.

 

“Oh. Right,” Prompto responded, doing his best to neutralize his expression. “Actually I’ll just explore, I think. I had to piss Gladio off so he’d break the camera to bring it with me, so I may as well do what I do best.”

 

“I’m sure that didn’t take much… You could take pictures of the wedding,” Noct suggested. “I heard some of the Aeons may be coming to watch out of respect for our sacrifices to restore the earth and rekindle faith in them. I’m sure you could get some amazing shots of them.”

 

“I’m not really good at portraits,” Prompto lied, playing around with settings on his camera. “Besides, I’d hate to have all these pictures and not be able to share them with Iggy and Gladio…”

 

“He’s lying, Noct,” Lunafreya frowned, crossing her arms and adjusting her hold on the bouquet. 

 

“About what?” Noctis pressed, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall when Prompto had ever lied to him. 

 

“He doesn’t want to go to the wedding,” Lunafreya pointed out. “He never did, but he wouldn’t interfere with your destiny and now he doesn’t want to interfere with your happiness.”

 

“Prom, is that true?” Noctis questioned, bothered by the lack forthcoming.

 

“Fine, yes,” Prompto confessed. “I made the oath to follow you no matter what and play whatever role you needed me in. I guess I had a little too much diamond dust in my eyes to see what was actually going on.”

 

“What do you mean?” Noctis pushed.

 

“You love her,” Prompto answered. “It wasn’t just a marriage of convenience as everyone had said. It was love. I was stupid to think it was anything else.”

 

“That’s why he followed through on his oath to follow you, even into the afterlife,” Lunafreya illuminated. “He loves you, the way your father loves your mother, Noctis.”

 

“Ya know it’s really not cool when you do that,” Prompto complained, staring down Lunafreya with hurt in his eyes.

 

“Living or dead, I am the Oracle and my job is to heal, not harm or burden,” Lunafreya reminded him. “Noctis, if you care for him then choose him. Don’t choose me because you  _ think _ you love me and we’re in the same place. I don’t want a marriage of convenience, I want your happiness over all else.”

 

“And what about yours, either way?” Noctis argued. “I kept you waiting all these years… I won’t make you wait any longer because I do love you.”

 

“As your soul mate or your sister?” Lunafreya questioned.

 

“As my soul mate,” Noctis answered, a little too quickly.

 

“I’m noticing this is more of an a to b kinda deal so,” Prompto spoke up, avoiding eye contact as his eyes burned. “I’m gonna, ya know, ‘c’ myself out of it…”

 

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis called, realizing that he didn’t even give his friend, his brother, the time of day in his need to assure Lunafreya of their bond.

 

The Heavens dimmed around them. Everything had been so crystal clear and perfect just moments ago. Then Prompto showed up and suddenly it was as if the night followed them. There had to have been something going on. Why else would Prompto show up like this? Noctis looked back to Lunafreya, uncertain of what to do. The two people he cared about the most apparently couldn’t stand each other… Or was it just that Prompto couldn’t stand Luna? It didn’t seem like Luna disliked Prompto… It all seemed rather one-sided…

 

“This is your happy ending, Noctis,” Luna reminded him. “It’s your choice. You’re no longer bound by destiny or politics or anything else. Do what’s right for you.”

 

“But what about what’s right for you?” Noctis prompted. “This is supposed to be your happy ending too.”

 

“I’m here in the same place, seeing your face and hearing your voice,” Luna responded. “That’s all I really need to be happy. I do love you, but it won’t ruin my afterlife if choosing someone else to be your soulmate is right for you. Everyone thought that I was the day to your night, but the one who governs the sun is no goddess but a god. He may be born of darkness but it’s not a part of him.”

 

“We never talked about that,” Noctis hesitated, unsure of how she learned of Prompto’s birth.

 

“My calling is to speak to the Gods,” Luna elaborated. “How would I be able to tell you of the Gods if they never spoke back?”

 

“I guess I never realized what you talked about,” Noctis admitted.

 

“Prompto played a larger part in this than anyone knows. He’s the reason you were able to complete your journey,” Lunafreya enlightened, setting her bouquet aside and taking his hands. “I set the stage for you, but even if I had died sooner, I’m certain that the Six would have seen you through it all. Prompto wasn’t a true Magitek Trooper and you know that. He was branded as a Magitek Trooper, but he was not created like all the others.”

 

“What was different?” Noctis pressed, curious to see if she knew more than he did.

 

“I’ve said enough. He needs you more than I do,” Luna dismissed. “If you want to know more, then you should talk to him.”

 

“What about the wedding?” Noctis frowned, glancing out the window.

 

“They’ve waited this long for the True King,” Luna joked. “I think they can wait a little longer for the True King’s wedding- no matter whom he chooses to wed.”

 

“You make it sound like there’s a choice to be made,” Noctis puzzled, searching her face for a hint that her add-on was part of the joke.

 

“I don’t think there is, but even if I stated my true thoughts on the matter, I’m sure you’d disagree,” Luna clarified. “Go talk to him before he brings night to this place. He is hurting.”

 

“Oh, right,” Noctis sighed, uncertain of what was ahead of him.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Luna reassured him, guiding him to the doors.

 

He took one last look at his bride before he walked out the doors. He wasn’t expecting the sight that met him. Prompto was on the bottom steps, hugging his knees to his chest. A small rain storm had started in the area, but the rain was made of light. The light shone with memories of what happened when Noctis entered the throne room. They fought valiantly and all three were on the brink of death- that would explain why he felt their presence within the spirit realm- and then the light came. With that light came restoration and healing. The three were slowly healed until it was as though nothing had happened. The sun rose once again on the city of Insomnia. 

 

The relief was very brief as his ‘Brothers’ turned towards the throne room, questioning whether they wanted to see what was left. Prompto ultimately made the decision for them. He was the first to cross that threshold and see the still figure upon the throne. On shaky legs, the youngest of the Young King’s Glaive made his way up to the top of the stairs. Upon reaching the top and finding Noctis impaled on his father’s sword with a resolute expression, Prompto fell to his knees at the True King’s feet and wept. Ignis and Gladio looked on from behind and shed their own tears over the loss of their friend and king. The blade, dormant with the loss of its guiding light, was solid enough that Prompto was able to shimmy it free and resituate Noctis on the throne. Before Gladio or Ignis could do anything, Prompto speared himself and laid dying at the feet of the True King. Ignis and Gladio knelt to retrieve the note that Prompto dropped at their feet with his last breath.

 

“Prompto…?” Noctis called as he reached the bottom of the steps.

 

“ _ There once was a time when I wanted to see the world.  _

_ I dreamed in color and spoke in passion.  _

_ I kissed stars and caressed the sky. _

_ like a long lost lover in the winter time, _

_ It used to steal my breath away.  _

_ As I got older and the world unfurled,  _

_ I dreamed in the darkest grays  _

_ and blackest pits my mind fashioned.  _

_ I couldn’t face the sky and it’s infidelity,  _

_ a lover who could not be faithful  _

_ and desired to do what it may,” _ Prompto recited, his voice cracking as he read along with Ignis and Gladio in the memory playing before them. “ _ But then I met a boy who made darkness into light.  _

_ He may never smile given knowledge of his fate,  _

_ but the love he gave was more than enough.  _

_ He taught me that darkness was not the enemy.  _

_ The true enemy lie in its midst.  _

_ Without night, there would be no light.  _

_ And without light, what is night but a perpetual state of being without?  _

_ Once I was a small child with stars in my eyes. _

_ I’d give my heart and soul to help those I love.  _

_ But that was once upon a time in a fairytale world of lies.  _

_ And I see nothing when I look above.  _

_ I know I must fall to rise and follow the dove, far out of sight,  _

_ into the skies where Heaven and my love lies… _ ”

 

“Is that what the note in Ignis’ hands says?” Noctis wondered aloud, hesitating.

 

“Pretty sappy, huh?” Prompto huffed in a humorless laugh. “It’s funny… I was so bent on meeting Lunafreya to thank her for giving me a purpose, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“But now I can’t hardly look at her,” Prompto admitted, wiping his face on the back of his glove.

 

“Why not?” Noct pressed, sitting beside Prompto as the images changed to a scene of a lonely, chubby child walking home.

 

“A long time ago when we were kids, I found a hurt puppy on my doorstep,” Prompto narrated as he watched the memory in the drops of light falling before them. “I took care of her when I found out she was injured and lost. Then one day, she was gone. I didn’t know where she went or even how she got out of my house… Later, I received a letter from the princess of Tenebrae. She thanked me for taking care of Pryna, who I guess still had my handkerchief. Lunafreya told me that you never spent time with any of the kids from school… That you were probably too busy. That’s why I tried to introduce myself. You didn’t see me again until High School because I wasn’t worthy of your companionship. I was a shy, chubby nerd. So I got in shape and introduced myself to you.”

 

“You completely changed your life to prove you were worthy of spending time with me?” Noctis clarified, confused and saddened by all that his friend had gone through just to prove himself.

 

“Well, yeah, you were a prince,” Prompto insisted. “I don’t want you to feel bad! You inspired me to be a better person… I got in shape and ate better because of you and Lunafreya. I have you both to thank for who I became and the part I was able to play.”

 

“Then why can’t you just talk to her?” Noctis demanded, not understanding the barrier.

 

“Because!” Prompto huffed. “Because she’s the one you belong with! Not me… I’m just the King’s Glaive. That was my role and that’s how it will stay.”

 

“So you hate her for taking the role you wanted to fill?” Noctis guessed.

 

“Yes! No! I don’t know…” Prompto sighed. “I’ve never really looked at what I actually felt before… I was always working towards fulfilling the promise I made to her and then to you… I never really stopped to think about why I wanted to do these things…”

 

“So now that you have, why did you?” Noctis questioned.

 

“I did it because I was alone for so long… I needed a friend almost as bad as you,” Prompto confessed. “At least, that was the reason I tried to befriend you… I kept going because I fell in love…”

 

“With who?”

 

“You.” Prompto spit out, avoiding eye contact. “I thought I had a crush on Lunafreya for the longest time, but then I realized who I was really after. I owed her everything for inspiring and encouraging me, but she wasn’t the one that I fell in love with.”

 

“Me…?” Noctis murmured, uncertain of how he felt about this. “Why me?”

 

“Why not you?” Prompto shot back, finally looking him in the eye. “You were the answer to everything that was wrong with my life. No friends? Noctis is there. No one knows I exist? Now you’re Noctis’ friend, known by many. No purpose? Now you’re the guard for one of the most beloved figures in all of Lucis and even beyond, depending on who you ask. I went from nothing to something just by offering myself to you… I never felt worthy of anything or anyone until you took me in.”

 

“I’m glad that I could help improve your life, but a lot of that was your doing,” Noctis pointed out. “You got in shape. You made an effort to socialize. You volunteered your services. I didn’t pull you out of a hole and hand it all over, you worked for it.”

 

“I didn’t have a reason to until I met you,” Prompto argued. “I fell in love with you because of who you are as a person and how you made me feel. This isn’t some infatuation with the Prince of Lucis- no matter how much I wish it was.”

 

Noctis was silent for longer than Prompto could take. There was so much uncertainty in the air that it was practically tangible. Did Noctis return Prompto’s feelings? Could he ever? Should Prompto have left well enough alone? What was the fate of the wedding? What if things had changed? What if they didn’t?

 

“I see you two have created almost as many questions as you have answers,” Lunafreya spoke up, descending the stairs to join the two. 

 

“I guess we have,” Prompto admitted. “But I know one answer that hasn’t changed.”

 

“Oh?” Lunafreya questioned. “What might that be?”

 

“Who Noct should spend eternity with if he chooses anyone,” Prompto answered. “It should be you, Princess. You are his life.”

 

“Perhaps, but this is the afterlife,” Luna qualified. “There is no fate or destiny here. There’s no rules nor need to keep the peace since only the peaceful are brought to this place.”

 

“He chose a long time ago,” Prompto argued. 

 

“Are you sure someone hadn’t decided for him?” Luna reminded him.

 

“Do you really have to talk about me like I’m not here?” Noctis spoke up, uncomfortable with others claiming to know his thoughts. 

 

“Noctis,” A very familiar voice called. 

 

Prompto rose and quickly kneeled as he recognized King Regis at the top of the stairs. As he peered up, he saw the former king descending towards them. Regis smiled at the trio as he stood a couple steps above them. 

 

“Dad?” Noctis prompted, curious about his father’s timing. 

 

“Come with me,” Regis encouraged, holding a hand out to his son. “I think it’s time we had a heart to heart.”

 

“You have impeccable timing as always,” Noctis sighed, accepting his father’s outstretched hand. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, Prompto,” Regis spoke up with a sad twinge to his smile. “Though I wish it weren’t in the afterlife.”

 

“I feel the same way, Your Majesty.” Prompto submitted. “And thank you for allowing me to be by his side and yours for all these years.”

 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I believe I owe many thanks to you for staying by his side through anything and everything,” Regis corrected. “Though it saddens me to see you here, I appreciate and admire your willingness to follow him wherever he may go. Thank you, Prompto Argentum.”

 

“It is my honor and pleasure,” Prompto replied.

 

“We’ll leave you and Lunafreya to sort things out on your end while my son and I discuss things amongst ourselves,” Regis notified. “Come along, my boy.”

 

With that, the kings departed, leaving Lunafreya and Prompto alone. Once they were out of sight, Prompto sank back to his spot on the stairs with his elbows resting on his knees. As he watched the simulated rain clouds, the images they delivered fractured into many tiny memories. None were particularly distinguishable, but the faces were recognizable. Prompto’s head was spinning with thoughts and feelings. Aranea had set him straight about what he wanted when they had camped in a cave near the facility he’d been created in. But desires change just as life does. Only problem is that Prompto isn’t sure what he desires because he doesn’t want to force anything onto anyone else…

 

_ “I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why. You might not believe it, You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you. Look, if I were you I'd hate me too. I don't hate you… But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway… That wasn't the problem… Then what was? She fell in love with you. Well, you know Rose- She always did what she wanted…” _

 

“Prompto, if I were you, I’d hate me too,” Lunafreya attempted to joke, feeling the pain and confusion rolling off the blonde boy in waves.

 

“I don’t hate you, Princess,” Prompto disagreed, finally looking her in the eye. “I have you to thank for even meeting Noct in the first place. You didn’t know this, but I was the wallflower at our school. Noct didn’t even know I was alive when you sent me that letter. I found Pryna outside my door and wrapped her wound in my handkerchief. I didn’t even know how she got out… Then I got your letter assuming that I was his friend… and you asked me to stay by his side… so I did.”

 

“You’re right, I didn’t know that when I sent that letter. I’m glad something good came of it,” Lunafreya admitted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still pushed for the wedding and kept taking his attention, his affections away from you…”

 

“That wasn’t the problem, though,” Prompto pointed out, diverting his gaze the memories where Noctis refused to share anything with Prompto about Umbra’s runs between the two royals.

 

“Then what was?” Luna gently pressed, trying to decipher his expression.

 

“He fell in love with you,” Prompto confessed. “Even though you two barely spoke over 12 years, he still fell for you and didn’t even bat an eye when he was told that he was to marry you.”

 

“You know Noctis as well as I,” Lunafreya pointed out with a soft laugh. “He always did what he wanted. Remember the news of the bounty hunting Prince?”

 

“Of course I do,” Prompto chuckled. “He still does what he wants to this day…”

 

“You’re right about that,” Lunafreya agreed with a smile. “I love Noctis and I wouldn’t mind marrying him, but I don’t know that I feel the same as I once thought I did. It’s like moving on after the passing of your soulmate where you’re left behind to make a new life for yourself…”

 

“Does Noct know that?” Prompto worried, studying her face. “That you might have moved on without him…?”

 

“We were so happy to see each other that we didn’t even question what was behind that happiness,” Lunafreya admitted. “I missed him so much over the years, but I’ve come to realize that all the love I felt for him was as a little brother… I’m at least four years older than him and I’ve taught him many things… Siblings teach each other, but partners grow and learn together. I don’t think even Noctis was in love for the longest time… Our fondness of one another grew out of the sacrifices we made for our people… If the nations had been at peace, I doubt that Noctis and I ever would have even dreamt of being wed.”

 

“Seriously?” Prompto clarified, a spark lighting up his gloomy heart. “Sorry, that sounded really bad…”

 

Luna shook her head, “Don’t be sorry for being honest. You’re the one who truly, romantically loves him. I pushed on with the marriage and that came with it for the sake of unity and peace. I’m sure you noticed that I made sure the wedding wouldn’t interfere with my duties. I did that on purpose.”

 

“Now that you mention it, I can’t recall Noct ever saying he was in a hurry to push on with the wedding either,” Prompto remembered. “He was always a little too okay with our side quests to aid the people and take out the daemons and beasts terrorizing everyone. You think he felt the same as you?”

 

“Considering there was time where I changed his diapers, I’m sure the thought of us becoming lovers was not at the forefront,” Luna laughed.

 

“What?! You were taking care of him when you were barely old enough to not be a toddler?” Prompto questioned.

 

“Not quite,” Luna straightened out. “He was in a wheelchair for many years after the accident that took his mother’s life. He couldn’t really feel anything from the waist down so the diapers were a preventative measure. Being one of those that helped to care for him while my family sought to find a cure for his impairment, I changed him on occasion.”

 

“That must’ve been awkward for both of you…” Prompto considered, leaning back on the steps.

 

“Sometimes I wondered if his face would ever go back to its normal color,” Luna laughed, lounging beside Prompto. “Though I don’t wish him to be crippled once more, I do miss the days when we were children together… The light-heartedness, laughter, games, and stories… It all changed when the Empire invaded and took my home. Ever since my brother and I were captured, things were more formal and serious between us. Everything was for the good of this and the unity of that… There was no ‘if you two hit it off and fall in love, the wedding can be a symbol of peace and unity among kingdoms.’ It was all duty this and honor that…”

 

“It must’ve been hard to always have to do what you’re told,” Prompto sympathized. “I imagine it gets very frustrating and tiring, even if you do care for your kingdom and want to do what’s right by them…”

 

“You’re certainly not wrong,” Luna submitted. “I didn’t mind being an Oracle or a Queen in waiting. I did mind that Noctis and I had no say in what was required of us to take our rightful places at the heads of our nations.”

 

“I can imagine,” Prompto breathed, trying to process all the new information.

 

“That’s enough about our plights as royals,” Luna dismissed, watching Prompto. “What about you? Why hadn’t you spoke up about your love for Noct before?”

 

“To be honest, I didn’t know it was for Noct,” Prompto frowned. “I didn’t even know what it was like to have friends so any feelings I had when we first started getting to know each other, I took as just happiness and anxiety about being included in someone else’s life. I didn’t have any friends until I introduced myself to him in High School…”

 

“Impossible,” Luna dismissed, her eyebrows scrunched in disbelief. “You, a social butterfly beloved by many for your quirks and kindness, had no friends for nearly 14 or 15 years?”

 

“It’s true,” Prompto admitted. “I was just a nerdy, lonely fat kid back when you sent me that letter. Wanting to be friends with Noct and look after his as you asked is what made me change my life.”

 

“I honestly can’t imagine you any other way,” Luna admitted.

 

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Prompto laughed. “I didn’t understand my childhood until… until I got the wake up call I never asked for.”

 

“You’re referring to the truth of your birth?” Luna guessed.

 

“Yeah, turns out I’m the child of a daemon psycho scientist,” Prompto murmured, seeing the memory of his discovery playing in the false rain. “I’m the reason Immortalis was almost unleashed on everyone. I was set up to destroy his body so he could be part of the ultimate weapon…”

 

“But you saved everyone,” Luna reminded him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “He destroyed the facility when he showed himself and then you destroyed him before he could do much more than wreak havoc on the abandoned tundra. You shouldn’t feel any guilt over your birth or your actions when faced with the truth.”

 

“I know you’re right, but sometimes it eats at me,” Prompto sighed, studying her hand as it rubbed his arm. “I keep worrying that one day everyone will see me differently and I’ll be alone again- assuming they don’t try to kill me…”

 

“Well, good news is that you’re already dead so no one can kill you,” Luna reassured him. “As for everyone else, I’ll tell you what I’m sure you’ve been told many times now, you don’t know any of them as well as you claim if you think they’ll perceive you differently over one thing that happened 30 years ago.”

 

“I know you’re right, but I still get scared,” Prompto responded. “I mean, I know I have that psycho’s DNA but I still don’t know what’s inside me or how I came to be in Lucis…”

 

“For a brilliant marksman and a wonderful friend, you certainly don’t apply yourself enough,” Luna shook her head. “You know the answer. You were the baby stolen from their midst before they could transform you into a weapon. The Lucians that retrieved you may have been there to study what was being done, but clearly someone thought you were worth saving and raising right.”

 

“Thanks,” Prompto murmured, a sad smile alighting his face as he looked to her.

 

“Sad as it may be, I’m glad to see you smile,” Lunafreya commented.

 

“Well it helps when you know someone who makes a habit of fixing other people’s problems,” Prompto teased, his smile brightening with humor. “Ever thought about becoming a therapist, Princess?”

 

“I thought that’s what an Oracle was,” Lunafreya laughed, causing Prompto to break into his own fit of laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Noctis spoke up as he descended towards them, leaving his father at the top. His eyes were bloodshot and his face stained with tears- certainly a rare sight. Whatever he and his father talked about must have been very deep.

 

Prompto knew more than ever how he felt Noctis Lucis Caelum. The urge to comfort the man that changed his life and gave him one of his own was nearly overwhelming. As the blonde rose to his feet and made to walk towards Noctis, his eyes went wide and he froze midstep. He fell to his hands and knees, one hand clutching his chest as his form began to glow. He could vaguely hear the others panicking around him. This was all unprecedented. Never had there been such a complication with a soul that had crossed into the afterlife- but Prompto didn’t possess the average human soul. He looked up and reached out towards Noctis, tears streaming down his face.

 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto uttered, the slowly consuming him from his toes and up. “I just... wanted... to be... Ever… at your… side…”

 

In a great burst of light, Prompto was gone. Looking between each other, Noctis and Lunafreya were shocked and grieved. They looked to the former king, Regis, for answers, but even he couldn’t say what had been done to Prompto Argentum.

  
“ _ Look, if I were you I'd hate me too. I don't hate you… But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway… That wasn't the problem… Then what was? She fell in love with you. Well, you know Rose- She always did what she wanted. I know you both need it. I know you both need it. Someone who knows what you're going through… You might not believe it, You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you. You both love me and I love both of you _ ,” -Steven Universe (Rebecca Sugar), “Both of You”


	2. In His Dreams Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing, except for everything. I regret everything, except for nothing.
> 
> The guys refer to each other as brothers throughout this chapter and the next two. deal with it. enjoy. Three part chapter.

_ “Last night I dreamed of you again. You swim your way up through my veins, Into my soul until you've reached my brain. You are the greatest part of me, So if dreaming's the only time you're near, Then waking up will be my nightmare. And at that very moment I jumped out of my bed, Trying to remember all the things you said, "Ronnie, I adore you, but nothing really lasts forever"...” _

 

Prompto jolted upright with a wheezing gasp, his chest aching as though someone ripped his ribs apart to try and eat his heart out. His vision was blurry and hearing muted as he looked around, feeling strong hands holding onto him. What the hell was happening? He had just been in the afterlife and now… Ignis? Gladio? The King’s blade? No… Fuck no!

 

“Prompto!” Gladio nearly shouted as the blonde’s breathing became erratic and vision blurred with tears. “What the hell happened?!”

 

“I don’t know!” Prompto snapped, his voice breaking. “I was dead! I had to be! And now I’m back! I don’t get it!”

 

“It would seem someone had other-“ Ignis began, startling as he noticed Prompto’s eyes. “Prompto, I know I haven’t had proper sight in some 10 years and that I’m still only seeing half as well now, but your eyes weren’t always violet were they?”

 

“What…?” Prompto questioned, looking around for some way to see his reflection.

 

“Here,” Gladio offered, handing him a small mirror.

 

“No…” Prompto breathed, shocked by the sight of his mutated eyes. “No, no, no… my eyes… they were blue…”

 

“Perhaps there are different rules at play, but typically one doesn’t resurrect after spearing themselves with a sword,” Ignis pointed out. “Perhaps this is a side effect of your unique genetics?”

 

“What are you suggesting, Ignis?” Gladio pressed, uncomfortable with the implication.

 

“Perhaps having the King's blade, formerly fused with the light of the crystal, pulled out has activated the genes that lay dormant,” Ignis hypothesized. “Prompto has mentioned that there was supposedly some sort of activator from the original program that was used just before many of them began conditioning. He was taken long before they ever could have activated the spliced genes.”

 

“So… what? I’m like a demon now?!” Prompto panicked, looking between them before looking himself over as his hands shook. 

 

“Calm the hell down,” Gladio ordered, trying to hide his own concern. “Panicking won’t do anything. Your eyes are the only thing that look different and you’re not trying to kill us so I doubt you’re full blood either way.” 

 

“But what if my eyes are just the beginning?” Prompto demanded. “I don’t wanna hurt anyone!”

 

“We’ll just have to be vigilant going forward,” Ignis proposed, a frown playing at the corners of his mouth. “Unless he exhibits behaviors of a daemon, there is no need to treat him like one. Even then, I doubt I could treat him any differently, if I’m being honest.”

 

“It’s settled then. We move on,” Gladio stated, setting the Sword of the Father into a case for transport. “And  _ you _ , Prompto, are not allowed anything dangerous. We’re talking baby monitor levels of supervision.”

 

“Why? I’m a perfectly capable adult!” Prompto protested as Gladio locked a safety bracelet on his wrist that would hinder his ability to summon his weapons without permission.

 

“That’s what we thought of you as well,” Ignis qualified, activating the device and testing to see if he could successfully control the youngest’s summons. “Until you plunged one of the Royal Family’s swords into your own chest and joined our Kings in the next life…”

 

“Right…” Prompto sighed, watching his pistol poof in and out of existence on Ignis’ command.

 

“Quit moping and help packup,” Gladio instructed, gathering the littered supplies from the area. “We’ve got a lot to do and not a lot of time. We thought we’d have to have an impromptu funeral so there’s a lot to undo.”

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Prompto questioned, doing as told and ignoring Gladiolus’ comment about funeral plans.

 

“There’s a meeting in Altissia of former and current rulers,” Ignis explained, handing the blonde’s phone over after pulling up a bulletin about it. “They’re all meeting to decide what to do and how to move forward now that the Empire is dissolved. We’re supposed to have been half way there by now since we are the only high-ranking representatives of Lucis at this point in time.”

 

“But don’t they all know that Noct and King Regis have crossed over?” Prompto questioned, trying to understand why the Kingsglaive was needed at a meeting of Kings and Queens- rulers in general. “What’s the point in having us there?”

 

“He just explained that part, Blondie,” Gladio pointed out. “We’re the next highest authority in Lucis, even if it’s on technicality. Therefore, we need to be there on behalf of all the surviving Lucians and negotiate on their behalf.” 

 

“Gladio is correct. Unless we can find a Lucis Caelum that’s still alive, we either have to elect a new royal family, wait for the Six to declare the new royals, or decide amongst the people who is qualified to start a new era of rulers.” Ignis added, closing up one of the duffels and facing the others. “Prince Noctis was supposed to be able to create a new heir with Princess Lunafreya, but her unfortunate death left him without a bride and mother to his future child. Tenebrae and Lucis were essentially supposed to merge upon the marriage, if both were still their own nations when the day came.”

 

“Unless His Royal Pain in the Ass had a fruitful fling during our travels, there’s no one in line for the throne,” Gladio summarized, gathering his own bags. “So we’re the talent scouts until someone worthy and capable is chosen by either the people or the Gods.”

 

“I don’t think we’re qualified to pick a new ruler,” Prompto pointed out, grabbing the last bag and following the other two back to the Regalia. “What if we choose wrong?”

 

“That’s on us, but ideally the Astrals will step in since Lucis is one of their most loyal supporters,” Ignis bluntly answered. “Divine intervention is always welcome in Lucis and I imagine in Tenebrae, since they also lack a proper ruler unless the people wish form a merger if a new ruler of Lucis is found.”

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Prompto wasn’t sure how to feel. He was torn between hoping that Noctis had somehow had what Gladio called ‘a fruitful fling’ and the Gods just taking it out of their hands since Lucis really had been one of the last kingdoms to believe in the Gods and do their divine bidding. The blonde sharp-shooter felt his eyes burning once more as felt the ache within himself at the thought of wanting Noctis to have a child, even an illegitimate one. Even if the child was only part of his love, it would be better than never being near him again. 

 

As they packed up the car, Prompto spied one of the backup cameras he had stowed in the Regalia. He bit his lip as he held it in his hand, shifting the weight back and forth. He knew it was morbid, but he had to. He had to chronicle the ultimate sacrifice made for the good of Eos. While Gladio and Ignis popped the trunk and started shifting the baggage, Prompto ran back towards the city with the Sword of the Father in its case. So much for Gladio’s baby monitor bullshit. He was horribly out of breath and could just barely hear his brothers yelling at him as he climbed the steps to the throne room. He breathed deeply and pushed himself to climb the steps. Once at the top, he crumbled once more. The tears and hiccups came faster and faster as he approached on shaky legs and held Noctis’ face in his trembling hands. Resting their foreheads together, he breathed deeply. He saw flashes of what his love had been through and the resolve in his final moments. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Prompto wept, kissing the cold dead lips of his King. He stepped back, removed the Sword from its case, and carefully inserted it back into the True King’s chest. “Please forgive me! I want people to see your sacrifice for their own eyes.”

 

Clearing the shot of anything out of place, Prompto quickly snapped half a dozen photos from different angles of the sacrifice made. He made sure to take photos as if the discovery had just been made, from entering the throne room until he was at the True King’s feet. By the time Ignis and Gladio made their way into the throne room, Prompto had been taking the last two shots, one from the side of the throne, showing the dead crystal and the rubble of the once grand hall, and one from King Noctis’ feet. Ignis kept a hand on Gladio’s chest as they watched the blonde man work to discourage the warrior from disturbing the moment. They watched as Prompto slowly and carefully removed the sword, cleaned it off, and tucked it away. Ignis lead the way up the stairs at a cautious pace so they wouldn’t startle Prompto. The older men cringed as they watched Prompto plant a series of kisses over Noctis’ lifeless face, down his neck and around the wound in his chest. As they hesitated, they heard him murmuring apologies through tears as he laid his head in the corpse’s lap. 

 

“Prompto…” Ignis softly called, careful not to set the blonde off.

 

“They need to see with their own eyes!” Prompto sobbed, clinging to Noctis’ pant legs as he inhaled the smell of rot and cologne. “They need to see the sacrifice he made for them! He died for them! Killed with his father’s sword!”

 

“Okay, we get it,” Gladio eased, slowly approaching to kneel and shoulder the Sword in its case. “We were worried about you. We were afraid you were going to try to, ya know…”

 

“What’s the point?” Prompto sniffled, his breathing uneven. “It doesn’t seem to matter what I do. I end up right back here!”

 

“Perhaps that’s a sign that you’re still needed here,” Ignis suggested, giving the blonde plenty of room. “King Noctis may not have been the one to send you, but I’m sure he wants you to carry on for him. You were the only friend he himself chose. Gladio and I were his friends, but we had been appointed to him long before he ever saw us as he saw you. You were special to him and I’m certain that if he would ask anyone to carry on his legacy, it would be you. After all, I know he told you things he would never even dream of telling us. You can humanize him for those who cannot see past his destined path.”

 

Prompto didn’t respond. That was a lot to put on one person… Especially since Noctis didn’t even confide that much to him when you compared to what most best friends shared. Noctis wouldn’t even admit that he hadn’t been psyched about the wedding- at least not blatantly. So how was Prompto supposed to humanize someone he couldn’t even tell stories about? They never spent time together until high school and even then, Noctis was still pretty private. He let a sob fused with a scream of frustration rip forth from his chest as he buried his face in the dead king’s lap. How was he supposed to move forward like this was all okay and that he had this wealth of information that just didn’t fucking exist?! 

 

“Prompto.” Gladio called, his tone surprisingly soft. 

 

“What?” Prompto sniffled, looking over to his companion.

 

“We’re not asking you to be okay with any of this,” Gladio spoke up. “You hadn’t spent nearly twenty years preparing to say goodbye like me and Iggy have. We had almost a decade go by before that punk was even a thought and we’d heard plenty about the great feats that kid would achieve. We tried our best to care for him and stay distant at the same time, but…”

 

“But alas, that was certainly a goal we could never meet.” Ignis finished for him, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I admit we’re bad at showing how we feel at times, but believe me when I say that we know what you’re going through. At least, to some extent, since it seems there’s more here than you’ve shared with us.”

 

“I loved him, Iggy,” Prompto shakily breathed. “I didn’t even get to tell him any of it until… Until he died! I ruined his wedding by showing up and telling him why I really followed him into the afterlife…”

 

“You saw Noct?” Gladio pressed, shocked as he wiped his tears away.

 

“Yeah…” Prompto swallowed. “He looked good and he seemed so happy… Before he saw me…”

 

“He was probably shocked and upset that you died,” Ignis reasoned. “I doubt he didn’t want to see you, Prompto, but a meeting in the afterlife isn’t always a happy event.”

 

“I know,” Prompto sighed, wiping his tears away. “I just… worry that I ruined everything for him…”

 

“If he’s anything like he was in life, everything was already ruined before  you got there,” Gladio attempted to joke to no avail. “Okay, I admit, that was a bad one… But seriously, I’m sure it’s fine and I’m sure that he enjoyed seeing you.”

 

“But I made him cry…” Prompto explained. “I was talking to the princess and then when he came back with King Regis, his face was all red and puffy with tear stains…”

 

“You saw Lady Lunafreya and King Regis as well?” Ignis questioned, stunned and awed.

 

“Yeah, I saw King Regis for a couple minutes before he took Noct to talk,” Prompto chronicled for them. “Princess Lunafreya and I talked for a bit while they were gone…”

 

“About what?” Gladio pushed, curious as to what was said between two strangers from different worlds.

 

“Well, I thanked her for encouraging me all those years ago when she asked me to befriend Noct,” Prompto sniffed, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as he tried his damnedest to remember as much detail as possible. “She thought I hated her for being Noct’s future wife, but that wasn’t true… So I explained how I really felt and she did too…”

 

“What do you mean by how she really felt?” Ignis wondered, confused by the events that transpired.

 

“She didn’t love Noct the way we all thought they loved each other… She was pretty certain that he only fell in love with her for the sacrifices she made…” Prompto elaborated, uncomfortable with sharing the dead Princess’ inner thoughts. “She didn’t feel like not marrying him would ruin things for her if he chose someone else…”

 

“Someone else?” Gladio pressed.

 

“Yeah, she seemed to be encouraging me and Noct to be a thing…” Prompto blushed, looking down at Noct’s blood spattered pants.

 

“And how did he feel about all this?” Gladio posed, curious about the turn of events.

 

“I don’t know…” Prompto responded, his voice cracking. “I resurrected right when he returned with King Regis…”

 

They were all silent as Gladio and Ignis absorbed the new information. They all had some inkling that the afterlife was real and all, but no one had solid expectations for what it was like. Now they had the account of someone who had been there and back and could talk of all that was known of that plane of existence. It was incredible, to say the least. Ignis was the first to speak up.

 

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get the answers you’d been searching for,” Ignis apologized. “I know it must be hard with all that you’ve come to learn in your short time in the afterlife. We didn’t intend to take you away from them, but I am glad to have you back.”

 

“Same here, but with that being said, we really should get going,” Gladio added, rising to his feet and turning towards the stairs. “C’mon, Munchkin.”

 

“What about Noct?!” Prompto demanded as Ignis made to follow the eldest of their group. “We can’t just leave him like this!”

 

“What do you propose we do?” Gladio sighed.

 

“Take him with us. Propose a proper burial to those out there that still believe in the Lucis Caelum family!” Prompto insisted. “I can’t leave him to rot and you won’t leave me here. He of all people deserves a proper tomb.”

 

“Gladio, we really can’t leave him here,” Ignis pointed out. “I know neither of us intended to leave Noct either. Perhaps we should revisit our previous plan…”

 

“Fine, whatever gets us back on track.” Gladio submitted. “We’ll take Noct with us and discuss the details of his burial and proper storage of his body prior to the ceremony when we reach Altissia and meet with Camelia about aiding in his burial since we aided in the evacuation in addition to the end goal. I’m sure she’ll help us figure something out.”

 

“Okay, I’ll make sure he makes it there,” Prompto promised, rising and hefting Noct’s body in his arms with one arm under his knees and the other supporting the semi-limp spine.

 

“We need to figure out a way to keep his body from rotting in the car,” Ignis murmured to Gladio as they followed behind Prompto. “A rotting corpse certainly won’t make for a pleasant companion on a journey that can take up to a week.”

 

“You think the Astrals might lend a hand?” Gladio mused, watching Prompto as he talked to Noct’s corpse the whole way to the car. “This can’t be good for the kid’s sanity to hang onto his crush’s corpse…”

 

“They might, depending on who we specify the prayer to,” Ignis submitted. “As for our little brother, I don’t disagree. He’s already become quite attached to the shell of his supposedly forbidden love. At the same time, I’d rather not create resentment for telling him to leave nature to take its course with Noct…”

 

“I hear ya,” Gladio sighed. “Let’s just keep an eye on him for now.”

 

“Agreed.” Ignis murmured, moving to help Prompto slide into the backseat with their brother’s corpse.

 

Prompto climbed into the backseat, careful in maneuvering Noct’s body, and settled in the seat that body used to occupy in life. Gladio took the wheel and Ignis took the passenger seat. Ignis was capable of driving, but it was no longer a guarantee that he wouldn’t crash. As they made their way out of the city, Gladio glanced the rearview mirror to see Prompto fussing over Noct’s corpse as though it were animate once more and complaining of discomfort. It wasn’t until a few hours down the road that Prompto fell asleep cradling Noct’s head in his lap.

 

_ “You gotta let me know. Don't leave me hanging And complicate it. All we are is setting ourselves up to fall apart. Don't leave me hanging on. I am a lesson you will learn. I'd take away your pain and hurt, But I'm not strong enough to be your cure. I am the battle you will lose…”  _

 

Prompto found himself stretching out on a soft bed, one that he hadn’t been embraced by in nearly eleven years or more. He sat up and got dressed. As he emerged from his room, he found himself entering the Citadel’s throne room. Upon the ornate and well cushioned throne sat an exhausted young king. As the ache burst forth in his chest, he felt himself moving forward until he was at said king’s feet. He realized King Noctis was slumbering, one arm propping his head up and the other resting on the arm of the throne. The blonde took the resting hand and felt the warmth as he kissed it. Nothing had felt this good in a long time.

 

“Prompto…?” A groggy voice inquired above his head.

 

“Hey, Buddy…” Prompto sniffled as the tears came. 

 

“You’re back!” Noctis perked up. “How?!”

 

“I think I fell asleep,” Prompto smiled, still clinging to Noct’s hand with both of his. 

 

“You can come back here while you’re sleeping?” Noctis guessed. “I guess there is something to that old saying about sleeping like the dead…”

 

“I’d join the dead if that meant I could stay with you,” Prompto swore, kissing each fingertip and then the palm.

 

“Prompto…” Noctis murmured, shifting the captive hand to cradle the blonde hybrid’s face. “I don’t want you to kill yourself. As much as I love seeing you, I can’t take you away from the world right now. They need you on Eos. I know Iggy and Gladdy already explained to you what’s happening.”

 

“But they can handle it without me,” Prompto argued, his eyebrows scrunching and mouth turning down into a deep frown.

 

“Maybe, but do you really wanna take that risk?” Noctis posed, worry contorting his features. “My father took the risk and Insomnia fell. While I’m sure there were no perfect choices, I’m also sure that might not have been the best one. We don’t know that the demons are completely gone. Just because the light returned and the balance is restored doesn’t mean that they aren’t out there.”

 

“You’re right,” Prompto submitted, reveling in the young king’s touch as he held the hand in place. “I just… don’t know how to live in a world where you don’t exist…”

 

“That’s sweet of you to say,” Noctis grinned. “But I’m sure it’s easier than you think. I get that it’s harder for you three though, since you all knew me on a different level, but I need you to try, at least for a little while. Besides, we now know that you can come visit in your dreams.”

 

“True, but…” Prompto hesitated, not meeting Noct’s gaze.

 

“But what, Chocobutt?” Noctis teased, tipping Prompto’s chin up to meet his soft gaze.

 

“What about you and Luna?” Prompto blurted.

 

“Well, we realized we’re happier as friends. We tried to go on dates and getting to know each other on another level, but it just didn’t feel natural,” Noctis answered. “We spend plenty of time telling stories and playing games or making jokes, but that’s all that we do because that’s all we want. When her end was near and she feared for my life, she blurted out the same things that I did about not confessing her feelings. We’ve both come to realize that those feelings were familial love- not romance. At most, lust and longing.”

 

“Then why do you look like hell?” Prompto pushed, his concern shifting his features.

 

“Because I never got the chance to talk to you,” Noctis explained. “My dad and I talked about everything. He thought Luna and I wanted to be together forever, which he wasn’t wrong about. But none of us ever stopped to ask in  what way. After honestly talking with him about how I felt around her, we ended up coming to the conclusion that I didn’t love her in the way that a husband loves his wife. It was definitely more familial. That’s when he asked if I felt the same way as you.”

 

“And?” Prompto pushed, uncertain of whether he wanted the answer.

 

“And Luna was right.” Noctis sheepishly admitted. “I think I never really gave you a chance since I was always so wrapped up in my own concerns and duties. I was always too busy or confused by everything going on to really stop and ask myself who I am and what I like and all that… I was so focused on what I had to do that I never stopped to ask myself what I wanted to do.”

 

“What does that mean?” Prompto wondered.

  
“I never really got to have the normal life of someone my age since I was a prince,” Noctis elaborated. “I never got to choose what I did, when, or who I did anything with. I don’t know if I’m straight or bisexual or gay because I wasn’t given time or approval to find out. I think if there’s anyone that I’d want to experiment with, it’d be you.”

 

“Noct…” Prompto breathed, stunned by his friend and crush’s admission.

 

“Whaddya say, Prom, you with me?” Noctis posed with a crooked grin.

 

“Ever at your side,” Prompto beamed, his whole being vibrating with energy and light as they leaned towards each other with the promise of a kiss.

 

“ _ You think that you are saving me, But I'm the one that's saving you so, And at that very moment you appeared in my bed, Looked you in your eyes and then I finally said "Baby, I adore you, but this ain't gonna last forever"...” _

 


	3. In His Dreams Part II

“ _ You think that you are saving me, But I'm the one that's saving you so, And at that very moment you appeared in my bed, Looked you in your eyes and then I finally said "Baby, I adore you, but this ain't gonna last forever"...” _

 

“Prompto!” Gladio called, shaking the blonde’s shoulder. “We’re stopping for the night. We’ve still got a couple days ahead of us, but we figure we’ve all earned a restful night in.”

 

“Okay, what about Noct?” Prompto yawned, careful not harm the forever slumbering body in his lap as he stretched.

 

Gladio looked between his companions before making a decision. If they left the body in the car, there was no telling what could happen. If someone happened upon it, it could either be stolen or draw unwanted attention. If it was left to the elements, it could rot further or bring on an even worse case of rigor mortis. Their best option, insanely enough, was to bring the body into the room with them and keep the air conditioning on. 

 

“We’ll bring him inside with us,” Gladio sighed, less than thrilled with encouraging Prompto’s attachment to the corpse.

 

“Perfect!” Prompto agreed with a sleepy smile. “Hear that, Noct? You don’t have to sleep in the car! You can share the bed with me, just like old times.”

 

“Are we certain this is the best choice?” Ignis whispered as he helped with the bags while Prompto carried the corpse to their room. “We are feeding his obsession…”

 

“If we leave the body in the car, who knows what kind of attention we’ll draw,” Gladio pointed out, closing the trunk and following his companion to their room. “If we don’t draw attention, we’ll still have to worry about the rot. If it gets too hot in the Regalia, we’ll have prince soup all over the floor. If it gets too cold, rigor mortis will set in faster and his limbs could break off in Sunshine’s fussing around with it. If that happens, who knows what kind of melt down he could have.”

 

“You raise a couple of very good points,” Ignis conceded with a frustrated sigh. “We’ll need to pick up the pace and start driving as early as possible to get to Altissia as quickly as possible.”

 

“In the meantime, we might wanna consider praying to the Glacian,” Gladio suggested. “If anyone could help us with Noct, it would probably be her.”

 

“You do have a point, but I think we should try and get Prompto’s mind off our stiff companion for awhile first,” Ignis replied as they set their bags in the room. 

 

Prompto was already on the bed with the King’s corpse. He spoke in low tones to it as if it were sleeping but in need of a soft hum of sound  to stay that way. If it weren’t a corpse, it would be a sweet sight. Gladio sighed and sat on the other king sized bed while Ignis stowed some of their ingredients in the kitchenette and small fridge. What could they draw Prompto away for? The kid loved bath time- particularly if it meant he could spend hours soaking in the tub with salts and bubbles. 

 

“Hey, Iggy?” Gladio softly called, so as not to draw the blonde’s attention. 

 

“Yes, Gladdy?” Ignis responded, turning towards the eldest. 

 

“Does this place have a pool or maybe a lake nearby?” Gladio inquired. 

 

“I believe that it has a rather luxurious pool and hot tub behind the property,” Ignis recalled. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“I think it’s time we really unwind for a change,” Gladio suggested. “The world’s not ending and the conference has already been pushed. We should have a trip down memory lane. Let’s go swimming.”

 

“That sounds very relaxing,” Ignis agreed. “Prompto, get changed, please.”

 

“Changed? For what?” Prompto questioned, eying both men.

 

“We’re going swimming,” Gladio smirked, rising and grabbing his bag. “I’m gonna change and then I expect you to have your suit either on or ready to put on.”

 

“Whatever you say, Daddiolus,” Prompto rolled his eyes with his own smirk.

 

“Roll your eyes again and see what happens,” Gladio mock threatened before entering the bathroom.

 

Prompto blew a raspberry in Gladio’s direction and laughed as the elder signaled that he had his eyes on him. As the door closed, Prompto did as told and grabbing his swim trunks and rash guard from his duffel. Even after losing so much weight, he still wasn’t keen on showing his body off. Ignis followed suit and then watched Prompto snuggle with Noct. If only they could’ve been this cuddly when the royal was still alive…

 

“Alright, Munchkin, you’re up,” Gladio announced as he set his bag off to the side. 

 

“What about Iggy?” Prompto spoke up. 

 

“I’ll catch up with you two shortly,” Ignis spoke up. “I’m thinking of marinating some fish for dinner. I’ll see to the preparations so that everything will be ready to cook once we’ve had our fill of the water.”

 

“Okay, I guess we’ll see you down there,” Prompto shrugged, heading into the bathroom to change.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna wait till after we swim?” Gladio pressed, curious as to why his friend seemed so adamant. 

 

“We’ll work up an appetite so I’d rather be prepared,” Ignis elaborated. “Besides, I think Prompto needs some one on one time with you.”

 

“I’m guessing there’s more to this than just concern over Prompto,” Gladio pointed out. “You afraid Sunshine can’t handle our casual affair?”

 

“I said nor alluded to anything of the sort,” Ignis defended, a slight blush coloring his face. “Besides, we were in need of each other’s support and affections. That’s all.”

 

“Uh huh,” Gladio chuckled. “I’ll remember that when we have to have the two cockatrices talk with Blondie.”

 

“Ready!” Prompto beamed, tossing his regular clothes back in his bag and stopping to kiss Noct’s cheek. “I’ll be back, I promise.” 

 

“Prompto, while I’m glad you’re handling his death a bit better,” Ignis worried, frowning as his mind thought of all the illnesses the blonde could contract. “I don’t think it’s good for your health to be so affectionate with his corporeal form at this point in time…”

 

“I’m technically undead, so does it really matter?” Prompto challenged, blushing at the fact that he’d been caught.

 

“It does because we don’t know if you have any special immunities or if you’re more vulnerable than before.” Gladio pointed out. “So we’re gonna stay on the safe side. Always wash your hands after interacting with him and no more kisses unless you wanna find out if the kiss of death is real.”

 

“Fine…” Prompto submitted, his mood dimming.

 

“Don’t be like that, Chocobutt,” Gladio sighed.

 

“I’m not being like anything,” Prompto disagreed, straightening up though his sulky tone still coming through. “Can we please go now?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Gladio agreed, wrapping an arm around the shorter’s shoulders.

 

They left Ignis to his meal preparations and walked down to the the lobby and out the back to the massive pool and hot tub. Prompto sat on the edge after Gladio dove into the deep end. Gladio swam to the shallow end where Prompto’s feet were hanging and surfaced. He spat the water at the blonde like a fountain. The disappointment was heavy when the younger man didn’t even scoff at him, just wiped the unwanted water away. Normally, Prompto loved stupid little things like that and thought it was a riot when they messed with each other. Clearly, the blonde was feeling particularly shitty with all that had happened. 

 

“Prompto, talk to me,” Gladio insisted, resting his forearms on the ledge next to little brother. “I know you’re still upset and frustrated, but I need you to share this stuff.”

 

“Am I… broken, Gladdy?” Prompto quietly asked. “I get angry so much easier and I have an obsession with a dead body, which is wrong even if it is Noct…”

 

“I don’t know, Prom,” Gladio admitted. “Despite those two you just listed, you seem the same as you’ve always been. You’re still annoyingly optimistic and a loud mouthed justice crusader. It’s definitely not normal to obsess over anyone’s dead body, but you’ve entered new territory. You have another type of being merged with your own and for all we know it’s just a weird side effect of being a half and half.”

 

“I didn’t want to be like this!” Prompto cried, frustrated with his emotions and his genetics. “I didn’t get a choice and it’s so- so unfair!”

 

“I don’t pretend to understand exactly what you’re dealing with,” Gladio began, climbing out of the pool and sitting beside his little brother. “But I do know that it’s hard to deal with something so frustrating and out of the blue, to feel powerless against circumstance. It’s even harder to deal with it all by yourself. I did my job in protecting Noct in life and I got my scars doing it. I was angry and I felt so out of control that I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for getting us into whatever mess we were in. I even did a couple times after pushing them all away and all it got me was distance from him.”

 

“What did you guys get into?” Prompto sniffled, looking up at his older brother.

 

“Fights, mostly.” Gladio chuckled. “That kid sure knew how to pick ‘em too. The little Punk would piss off kids twice his size and a few years older just for calling him a silver-spoon brat. I was kinda surprised how long the kid stayed unscathed. He was clever, even if he wasn’t careful. I always bailed him out and did my best to cover for his sorry ass whenever King Regis tried to point the finger at him.”

 

“I bet he was relieved to have someone willing to cover him,” Prompto imagined.

 

“ I don’t know. I never knew what was going through his head because he wouldn’t talk to me the way he talked to you and Iggy.” Gladio admitted, looking up at the sky as though Noct might drop down and tell him right then and there. “That was my fault. I was too hard on him, but I won’t make the same mistake with you.”

 

“Thanks, Gladdy,” Prompto tiredly smiled up at him, wrapping the larger in a hug.

 

“Don’t mention it, Sunshine,” Gladio smirked, pulling the blonde into his lap for a spine-popping hug. “Now, about that swimming plan…”

 

Before Prompto could so much as wonder where Gladio was taking things, the elder slid into the shallow end. He rolled his eyes. If this was all Gladio had in mind to play around, he must think Prompto a pansy. The blonde yawned and shot an unimpressed look up at Gladio’s face. That’s when he saw that gleam in the shield’s eyes. This was just the warm up. Prompto felt his heart slowly picking up as Gladio turned to face the hotel and started swinging him back and forth. Gladio wasn’t seriously going to toss him, was he?! Prompto never learned how to swim! Sure he could float and survival swim if his life was in danger, but he had no idea how balance his body like Gladio or Iggy when they swam laps!

 

“G-Gladdy!” Prompto panicked, not liking the shift in gravity as his older brother picked up the pace.

 

“For a sharp shooter, you sure are slow,” Gladio teased, hefting Prompto with just enough strength and finesse to toss him right into the middle of the deep end, which was a good ten feet or so deep.

 

Gladio laughed, whole-heartedly at the startled look as Prompto flew through air- until he didn’t. He’d known the kid long enough to tell the difference between startled and genuinely terrified for his life. The panicked scream that Prompto let loose was anything but playful enjoyment. Almost as soon as Prompto forced his way back to the surface, Gladio dove towards him and scooped his gasping brother up, doing his best to swim them back to a shallower part of the pool. Once back on the kiddie end of the pool, Gladio cradled a shaking Prompto to his chest like a toddler.

 

“It’s okay, Kiddo,” Gladio reassured the panicked man in his arms. “Gladdy’s gotcha. Gladdy’s sorry…”

 

“Gladio, what happened?” Ignis demanded as he carefully made his way into the pool.

 

“We were foolin’ around and I tossed him to the deep end like we used to do with Noct,” Gladio explained. “I thought he’d love it, but it turns out the kid can’t swim.”

 

“There’s a reason he never joined in when we were rough housing in the deep end, Glad,” Ignis pointed out. “He was probably too embarrassed to tell anyone.”

 

“You’re right. I should’ve thought it through,” Gladio admitted. “You okay, Munchkin?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto blushed, finally coming down off his panic. “Can… Can I get down now? It’s kinda weird to be thirty years old and held like a kid…”

 

“Sorry, habit…” Gladio flushed, letting the youngest out of his grasp.

 

“So you can’t swim then?” Ignis spoke up.

 

“No… I never had anyone to teach me and I never lived close enough to any water for it to be worth paying for lessons,” Prompto confessed, resuming his spot on the ledge of the shallow end. “Besides, what’s the point of going to a pool if you don’t have any friends to party with…?”

 

“Well, you’ve got two brothers and instructors right here,” Ignis replied, gesturing between himself and Gladio. “We can teach you to swim so that you can join the fun of rough housing in the water.”

 

“I think I’m okay,” Prompto shot down, shivering at the thought of going under again.

 

“I’m sure we still have Noct’s old floaties if you’re worried about going under,” Gladio suggested. “Did you know that punk didn’t learn how to swim until he was a Freshman in high school?”

 

“No way,” Prompto dismissed, disbelief tugging at his features. 

 

“Well, we taught him to swim when he was still in diapers, but if you don’t keep up with it, it eventually leaves your muscle memory.” Ignis qualified. “He had to re-learn in high school. We had to teach him everything all over again as if… as if… If he were that tiny babe getting into the water for the first time…”

 

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto prodded, concerned by his friend’s struggle to mention the memory.

 

“My apologies, it’s just hard thinking about how,” Ignis swallowed, wiping at his scarred eyes. “How I’ll never get to tease him and tell him stories about how he was more afraid as an adult than he ever was as an infant…”

 

“That was back when he didn’t have a care in the world,” Gladio pointed out. “He had reason to be afraid as he got older. If you won’t admit to fear, fear will admit you to its midst.”

 

“Sorry…” Prompto apologized, his chest aching. “I didn’t mean to… to…”

 

“No, we’re sorry for killing the mood,” Gladio dismissed. “Now, how about those swimming lessons?”

 

“Only if Iggy’s part of it.” Prompto qualified.

 

“What? You don’t trust me?” Gladio challenged.

 

“Uh, I almost drowned when you threw me,” Prompto reminded him. “Ya know, like five minutes ago…”

 

“He has a point, Gladdy,” Ignis agreed. “Perhaps you need someone a little more gentle.”

 

“You? You’re just gonna baby him!” Gladio shot back with the closest thing to a pout that Prompto ever saw on the man’s face.

 

Prompto looked up to the sky, wondering if Noct was able to watch them from the afterlife. Was there a viewing window? Were you even allowed to know what happens on Eos after you die? Prompto smiled and scoffed. He was being silly. He could just ask the next time he saw his otherworldly friends. 

 

“Ms. Glacian, if you’re listening, I pray that you’ll look out for Noct, wherever he is,” Prompto murmured, watching the puffballs they called clouds float past. “He’s a troublemaker sometimes and he needs someone to bail him out every now and then.”

 

_ Hear me, Mirror of Light, for I have heard your prayer. Forevermore the king of kings is watched by the Astrals of old. We go forth on your request for you have aided the Chosen the most in his journey. Your reward is thus, guidance and protection from the Six for all eternity for you and the one you have delivered unto us. Rest Easy, Mirror of Light. _

 

Gladio and Ignis were still arguing, not noticing his lack of attention. He watched as a single perfect snowflake fell from the Heavens to rest on his forehead. He shivered at the chill it gave him and grinned. He didn’t even noticing Gladio insisting he pick a side as the tears came. He wasn’t sure any of them would hear his prayer.

 

“Prom, what’s wrong, huh?” Gladio inquired, concerned by the youngest’s tears.

 

“Did you hear her?!” Prompto brightened, tears of gratitude and relief pouring down his face.

 

“Hear who, Sunshine?” Ignis pressed, disconcerted by the response.

 

“It was the Glacian! She heard my prayer,” Prompto beamed. “Thank you, Ms. Glacian!”

 

“What did you pray for?” Gladio wondered.

 

“I prayed for someone to look out for Noct and keep him out of trouble,” Prompto sniffled, grinning like a fool. “She promised they would and they’d look out for me too.”

 

Gladio and Ignis shared a look of pride and relief as they shed their own tears. Prompto was forever their ray of sunshine. It had started out as a teasing nickname for the blonde that Gladio gave him, but it soon became a pet name they used for him. Even in the grimmest moments, Prompto would manage some sort of optimism or would come through for them when they thought they were done for. Who gave a fuck where he came from or how he was born? What mattered was who he became and what he stood for. 

 

After a couple hours of teaching Prompto how to swim (only partially aggravating for Gladio), they relocated back to their room. While Gladio and Prompto showered and dressed, Ignis began cooking. He showered while they sat down to eat, joining them shortly after. After such an exhausting day, they agreed that it was nice to lay down in a nice warm bed for awhile. As they shut everything off, Prompto noticed that Noct’s body had a touch of the Glacian. He smiled to himself and snuggled up to the chilly body, comfortably wrapped like a burrito. 

 

The next day found them waking with the rising sun. Ignis was the first to wake, followed by Gladio, who had the task of waking Prompto. The youngest was surprisingly chipper as he rose from the bed in his oversized tee and fuzzy chocobo pants. There were plenty of bad jokes (Gladio even went so far as to ask about wet dreams and potential necrophilia) and teasing comments about Prompto’s good mood since it was highly abnormal. The youngest just let them roll off his back as he teased Gladio about his wet dreams involving Ignis. Finally, they let it go as they sat down to eat breakfast. Gladio thanked his lucky stars that his little brother hadn’t lost it to the point of trying to feed a corpse. After breakfast, they packed up their belongings into the car and took off once more for Altissia. If they kept their stops to minimum, they could make it to Altissia just before sunrise of the next day.

 

“Wake me whenever we stop, okay?” Prompto requested, snuggling into Noctis’ old spot in the back seat.

 

“Gonna go see your boyfriend?” Gladio teased, glancing the youngest in the rearview mirror.

 

“Shut up, Daddiolus!” Prompto blushed, playfully kneeing the driver’s seat. 

 

“Don’t make me pull this car over.” Gladio threatened.

 

“Settle down, you two,” Ignis interjected, prying his damaged eyes away from the scenery he’d missed so much in the past ten years. “Let me enjoy my landscapes in peace.”

 

“Sorry, Iggy,” Prompto apologized, a wave of guilt running through him.

 

“It’s alright, Sunshine, just rest and give Noctis our affections,” Ignis forgave, shooting a smile to the mischievous blonde.

 

“I will,” Prompto promised, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

_ “You gotta let me know. Don't leave me hanging And complicate it. All we are is setting ourselves up to fall apart. Don't leave me hanging on. This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar, Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. This is all I have to offer, Sacrifice me on your altar, Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. Slit my throat, I'll die with honor…” _


	4. In His Dreams Part III (Final Part)

_ “You gotta let me know. Don't leave me hanging And complicate it. All we are is setting ourselves up to fall apart. Don't leave me hanging on. This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar, Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. This is all I have to offer, Sacrifice me on your altar, Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. Slit my throat, I'll die with honor…” _

 

This time when Prompto awoke, he found himself in a luxury king size bed parallel to a set of double doors that opened to a balcony overlooking the ocean surrounding Altissia. He remembered the room well. It was the one where they had laid Noctis to rest after he fought Leviathan and won by the grace of the Six. He could scarcely believe this to be what the view was like since Archaean had gotten a little out of control in his defense of the city. As he made his way to the balcony, he found Noct sitting in a cushioned patio chair, watching the waters. Noctis had shaved, but his hair wasn’t styled like he used to in his twenties. He wore his favorite shirt with a black cardigan and black body hugging pants with his old beat up, but still gleaming boots. He looked better than he had.

 

“Hey…” Prompto spoke up, leaning against the door frame. “What ya doin’ out here?”

 

“Thinking,” Noctis answered, turning his gaze towards Prompto. “And waiting for your slow ass.”

 

“Excuse you!” Prompto chuckled, playfully shoving Noct. 

 

“How come you didn’t come see me last night?” Noct questioned. “Is that something you can control or is it just kind of random?”

 

“I think it’s kind of random,” Prompto answered. “I don’t know that I have control over my dreams. At least, I don’t think I can control when I dream and when I don’t?”

 

“I thought we dream no matter what,” Noctis pointed out. “Wasn’t the whole thing that we always dream but don’t always remember?”

 

“Probably,” Prompto shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe the dreams I don’t remember are the ones where I don’t make it up here? Maybe it depends on how deeply I sleep?”

 

“Dunno,” Noctis dismissed, grabbing a hold of Prompto’s arm and tugging him closer. “Don’t really care that much, to be honest. I was just curious.”

 

“Curiosity killed the carbuncle, Noct,” Prompto teased, allowing himself to be pulled onto Noct’s lap.

 

“Good thing I’m already dead or I’d be in trouble,” Noct agreed, planting a kiss on Prompto’s cheek. The blonde squirmed in place at the sensation and confusion. “What?”

 

“It’s just crazy that I finally get to do this with you,” Prompto admitted. “Did that… Did you… ya know, like doing that?”

 

“Pulling you into my lap and kissing your cheek?” Noctis asked.

 

“Y-yeah, that,” Prompto blushed.

 

“I dunno. Lemme try again,” Noctis grinned, dropping Prompto on the floor.

 

“Hey! Rude!” Prompto pouted, shooting Noct the kicked puppy face.

 

“I’m sorry, c’mere,” Noct encouraged, opening his arms to the younger man.

 

Prompto reluctantly climbed back on Noct’s lap. Oh, Astrals, it felt good to be in his arms again. He never told Noct, but when they used to bunk together, the older would snuggle with him in his sleep. It was a secret he swore to himself that he’d carry to his grave. Now that he technically had already been to his grave, the blonde didn’t see much point in keeping the secret anymore. He reveled in the touch as Noct wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Prompto to reciprocate by throwing an arm around the black haired man’s neck.

 

“Ya know, I missed you snuggling up to me,” Prompto confessed, avoiding eye contact as he looked to the sea.

 

“When did I do that?” Noctis questioned, a blush heating up his face.

 

“Pretty much anytime we bunked together,” Prompto answered, peering at the late king’s reaction and smirking. “After you fell asleep, I kept waking up to you migrating closer to me. You used to use me like a body pillow.”

 

“I did not know that…” Noctis confessed, blushing furiously. “Any chance we can pretend like I didn’t do that?”

 

“Not a chance in Heaven or Hell,” Prompto chuckled, watching Noctis squirm.

 

“You’re evil, did you know that?” Noctis accused in a playful tone.

 

Prompto didn’t speak. That word immediately began to dig into his skin, crawling through his body and into his brain where it pulled every memory he had hoped to lay to rest to the forefront. Ardyn playing mind games and making Noctis push him off the train… Waking up in a facility where monster-machine hybrids were made with a barcode that identified him as some fucked up hybrid… All of Ardyn’s remarks about finding the stolen defect… Meeting his father to find out… to find out…

 

Prompto forced himself off Noctis’ lap and walked to the balcony. The sun started to set as the panicky breaths and burning tears came. Why did that word have to make him feel like this? Why did he even have to remember? Life was so much simpler when all he knew were his foster parents and his brothers… He knew he wasn’t evil, but the fear that one day, he’d be like all those Mechs and half-breeds they killed to protect everyone and reclaim cities was all too real. 

 

“Prom…? Prom, what’s wrong?” Noctis pressed, rubbing the blonde’s shuddering back as he let the tears fall.

 

“It’s so stupid,” Prompto huffed a humorless laugh. “That word just sets me off… I know I’m not evil, not like the Empire was, but I’m always scared that one day… I’ll just snap… And then I’ll be one of them- a being that’s not in control anymore, but still has fears and hopes…”

 

“I don’t think that you’ll ever be like them, Prompto,” Noctis pointed out. “You’ve spent years living differently and knowing better things than those MTs. They’re just machines filled with daemonic energy, that’s all.”

 

“That’s not true, though,” Prompto shot back, turning to Noct so he could see the hurt and disappointment on his tear-stained face. “When I was stuck out there in the Glacian’s grave, I came across an MT and something… Something happened…”

 

“What do you mean? Did it speak to you or something?” Noctis wondered, his brow scrunching in confusion.

 

“No, it was like I was suddenly seeing through its eyes,” Prompto cried. “They feel fear, Noct! They’re still living beings with feelings and a will to live, but they can’t control themselves… While I was seeing through its eyes, I saw what we look like to it. I fled from a vision of you coming at it with a glaive… It was terrified…  _ I  _ was terrified.”

 

“You were probably just having a bad dream or something,” Noctis suggested, uncomfortable with the ideas laid before him.

 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe they all used to be like me?” Prompto demanded. “For all we know, they were born and they had no more of a choice than I did. I mean, where do daemons come from anyway? There’s no way they just existed one day… Someone made them or something hurt them until they were turned into a horrible monster that only knew to kill…”

 

“I never thought about it that way,” Noctis submitted, a pang of guilt running through him. “Everytime we faced them, it was always kill first and if there’s time, start asking questions… But there never really seemed to be any time…”

 

“What if they were just like Ardyn and they meant well, but they royally fucked up? Do they really deserve what they got?” Prompto insisted, his fears and guilt meshing together.

 

“If they were anything like Ardyn, then they are more at peace dead than they ever were in life,” Noctis reminded him, taking the younger’s hands in his own. “Ardyn could only be stopped by the True King, the King of Kings. He kept helping us because he wanted a release. He’d been immortal for decades, probably more. He was ready to be at peace. All that other twisted shit he did was inspired by all the corruption he harbored within himself when he tried to better the world by absorbing the daemons.” 

 

“Do you think the others are at peace then?” Prompto posed, a hopeful gleam in his tearful eyes.

 

“I think they are,” Noctis assured, pulling the blonde in for an embrace and kissing his forehead. “You always were the most thoughtful, despite what Gladio liked to claim.”

 

“Well, when you’ve spent so much time alone, you think about things more,” Prompto explained, holding onto his crush. “You become more empathetic to creatures when they’re the only ones who pay you any mind.”

 

“Hey, I tried to interact with you,” Noctis argued. “I knew you were stalking me all those years, by the way.”

 

“You knew?!” Prompto gasped, pulling away to look him in the face. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why’d you let me look so stupid?!”

 

“You always ran when I tried to face you!” Noctis defended. “Besides, Iggy and Gladio would’ve had my ass if I just ran off after a kid I barely knew.”

 

“Fair enough,” Prompto sighed. “You probably would’ve died before I could properly introduce myself.”

 

“Well you could’ve just talked to me instead of stalking me when were kids,” Noctis countered with an amused grin.

 

“No, I couldn’t!” Prompto argued.

 

“Why not?” Noctis interrogated.

 

“Because!” 

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

“Just because I couldn’t.”

 

“That’s still not a proper answer. You’re just repeating yourself and not actually explaining why you couldn’t,” Noctis insisted.

 

“Fine! You really wanna know why?” Prompto huffed.

 

“Yes, I do. That’s why I keep pushing for one,” Noctis chuckled.

 

“You called me fat…” Prompto murmured, not meeting Noctis’ gaze.

 

“I never said that!” Noctis argued.

 

“Yes, you did! The first time I tried to talk to you!” Prompto shot back.

 

“I said you were heavy! I never said fat!” Noctis corrected. “I was a twig that could barely survive gym class!”

 

“Apparently, you were a twig with no filter,” Prompto accused, pouting once more.

 

“You’re right. When you’re right, you’re right,” Noctis conceded. “I apologize for having no filter and calling you heavy when we were kids.”

 

“You scarred me for life,” Prompto pouted.

 

“What can I do to make it up to you, huh?” Noctis proposed, pulling the younger closer and resting their foreheads against one another.

 

“Kisses?” Prompto suggested with classic puppy dog eyes as they rested their hands on each other’s hips.

 

“I am very much inclined to acquiesce your request, Sunshine,” Noctis smirked, leaning in closer.

 

Prompto felt his breathing slowly come to a halt as it finally happened. Noctis pressed his soft, but firm lips against his and slowly kissed him until they were both breathless and content. The blonde looked into Noct’s eyes and he saw the one tell he’d been hoping for. His eyes were dilated with ecstasy. It was the one thing he’d learned that would always give away whether someone was truly attracted to another person.

 

“Did… did I do that right?” Noctis hesitated, concerned by the awed look and lack of response from the blonde.

 

“That was my first kiss, but I assume so” Prompto blushed as he snapped out of it.

 

“That was your first kiss?” Noctis clarified, his nerves winding themselves up in knots.

 

“I take it that wasn’t yours?”

 

“No, it was!”

 

“Really?! No way!” Prompto chuckled, disbelief tugging at his facial muscles.

 

“Well, yeah,” Noctis confirmed. “Kinda didn’t have much unsupervised time and I was also perpetually engaged to be married before I even knew what that meant.”

 

“Well?!” Prompto urged, an expectant look on his face.

 

“Well, what?!” Noctis huffed a nervous laugh.

 

“Did you enjoy it? Were there any sparks?” Prompto hinted.

 

“Of course, I did,” Noctis reassured.

 

“Why of course? Did you think there was no chance you’d hate kissing me or something?”

 

“Prom, it’s you. You’re frustrating because it’s impossible not to adore you,” Noctis blurted, his face burning with a reignited blush.

 

“Aww, Noct!” Prompto teased. “You’re gonna make me blush!”

 

“You haven’t stopped blushing!” Noctis laughed.

 

“Neither have you!” Prompto deflected, joining in.

 

“Thank you, Prompto,” Noctis spoke up as their laughter died out.

 

“For what?” Prompto puzzled as they held each other’s hands.

 

“For everything. If you hadn’t come into my life, I don’t know how I would’ve made it to here,” Noctis responded, sincerity filling his tone. “You gave me a friend, a brother, and, now, a lover. If you hadn’t come along, I think I’d have lived an okay life, but something would’ve been missing. Even being with Luna wouldn’t be the same…”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Noct,” Prompto dismissed. “I’d be every bit as lost and lonely if I hadn’t acted on my selfish desire to get to know you and to declare my feelings…”

 

“You can claim it was selfish all you want, but I know that you didn’t just do it for you,” Noctis dismissed. “You never do anything just for you and that’s what makes you amazing. That’s why…”

 

“Why what?” Prompto wondered, a confused smile on his face.

 

“Why I…” Noctis hesitated, wondering if it was too soon. “I love you, Prompto…”

 

Prompto was speechless. This was more than he expected and more than he hoped for. A part of him couldn’t fathom just how or why he was so blessed by the Astrals, but he mentally thanked every single one of them. Without a word, he stole another kiss.

 

“I love you too, Moonbeam,” Prompto breathed as they parted, a frown playing at his lips as he saw the light beginning to glow around his being.

 

“I’ll be waiting, I promise,” Noctis assured him as they lost their grip on one another.

 

_ “This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. Don't leave me hanging And complicate it. All we are is setting ourselves up to fall apart. Don't leave me hanging on…” _

 

When Prompto awoke on Eos, Gladio was lifting Noct’s body out of the car and Ignis was waiting with their bags beside him.They made it to Caem in record time since Prompto slept through the whole ride, which meant they didn’t need to stop for photos or food or anything. Gladio loved food, but he knew how hold out if it meant accomplishing their tasks more efficiently. Besides, Weskham had some of the best chefs at his bar and restaurant. As good as Ignis’ cooking was, Gladio definitely relished the fine tuned cuisine of the Altissian dining scene.

 

“Where are we?” Prompto asked, a little slow to recognize his surroundings.

 

“We’re at the docks in Caem,” Ignis answered. “Do you need anything before we settle in for a long boat ride?”

 

“Do we have snacks or anything for this long ride?” Prompto inquired, sliding out of the car and holding his arms out for Noct’s body.

 

“Already grabbed some when we stopped for gas,” Gladio assured, reluctantly handing the corpse over. “Anything else?”

 

“No, I just wanna get him to Altissia so we can have a proper funeral.” Prompto dismissed. 

 

“No bathroom breaks or anything?” Gladio challenged. “It’s gonna take awhile…”

 

“Actually, now that you mention it,” Prompto admitted, handing Noct back over.

 

He made his way to an outhouse nearby and relieved himself. He paused to wash his hands in a small stream nearby since getting too close to the water’s edge was the last thing he wanted to risk. He still had moments of panic since Gladio tossed him. Feeling refreshed and ready to move forward, he made his way back to the others. Gladio handed Noct back to him and hung back to grab the bags as Ignis lead the way. Upon reaching the lower dock beneath the lighthouse, they found Cid waiting for them once more. He looked even more wounded than when Noct was still alive. It was probably hard to see the son of his best friend deceased so soon. Even if it was for a good cause… 

 

“How are you holding up, Old Friend?” Ignis inquired, helping the older man off the couch.

 

“I’m doin’ better than that poor boy,” Cid half-heartedly joked. “Always knew he’d get himself killed…”

 

“I’m sorry, Cid, but I don’t think that’s funny,” Prompto spoke up, unsettled by the joke and unconsciously holding Noctis closer.

 

“I s’pose you’re right,” Cid conceded. “It’s hard knowin’ both Regis and his son’s gone… They may have brought the light back, but its shine ain’t nearly as bright with them two gone.”

 

“You got that right, Old Timer,” Gladio agreed, visibly fighting back tears. “Feels like a hollow victory when the one you’re supposed to shield from death dies before you.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Cid responded with a sad smile. “Anyhow, ya’ll didn’t come for the ramblin’ of a sad old man. We hafta to getcha to Altissia for that meetin’.”

 

“We appreciate you helping us again,” Gladio thanked, following Cid to board the boat. “We can use all the help we can get these days.”

 

“It ain’t nothin’ for brothers of my old friend and his son,” Cid politely dismissed. “You boys have gone through a lot to help them and we all owe you our lives for all you’ve done.”

 

“That’s certainly unnecessary as it was fairly selfish of us as well since even we had no desire to live in the dark,” Ignis discouraged. “Our thanks is the kindness of those helping us in our journey to fairly represent the people without voices or homes.” 

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find plenty of folks like that along the way,” Cid reassured them as they got everything squared away. “Regalia’s been loaded while we were chit-chattin’ so we’re ready to shove off soon as ya’ll take a seat.”

 

With that Gladio and Ignis sat on the bench seat closest to Cid while Prompto settled himself on the rear seat with Noctis’ body. He watched the water reflecting the moonlight and wondered if Leviathan would protect them if daemons tried attacking them on the way to Altissia. The Glacian had said that he would be guided and protected by the Six so maybe she would? He was considering shifting into a comfortable position to try and nod off to go see Noctis again, but his brain seemed to protest the idea since he slept through the day. That’s when he noticed Gladio and Ignis shifting in their seats to face him.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis hesitated- that was never a good sign.

 

“Yeah, Specs?” Prompto hummed.

 

“We’ve been wanting to ask for awhile, but neither of us were really ready and we didn’t think you were either,” Gladio prefaced, looking about as uncertain as Ignis sounded.

 

“What’s up?” Prompto pushed, genuinely curious and uncomfortable.

 

“What is it like in the afterlife?” Ignis prompted.

 

“Well, it’s honestly not that different from Eos in a lot of ways,” Prompto shrugged, running a hand through Noctis’ soft charcoal locks. “It’s kinda like a daydreamy version though. It feels like the kind of place where nothing could ever go wrong…”

 

“What does it look like?” Gladio wondered, looking intrigued.

 

“I mean, it looks like Eos, though I’ve only seen two places so far,” Prompto admitted.

 

“Where have you been?” Ignis prodded.

 

“I’ve been to Insomnia. The Citadel looks like it was just built and the sun is almost too bright,” Prompto elaborated, gently rubbing some dirt from Noctis’ cheek. “The most recent trip I woke up in Altissia at the hotel we stayed in after Noctis proved his worth to Leviathan. The view was breathtaking and so peaceful…”

 

“You’ve been back there since you resurrected?” Gladio clarified.

 

“Yeah, I guess once you die and come back you can visit in your sleep?” Prompto guessed, looking between the two. “Noct joked that he thinks the whole sleeping like the dead must be true.”

 

“So you can essentially Astral Project and interact with those who’ve passed on?” Ignis pressed.

 

“Yeah, I guess… I don’t really know how Astral Projecting works so I can’t say for sure,” Prompto supposed.

 

“Let’s rewind to the fact that you’ve talked to Noct,” Gladio jumped in. “What did you guys talk about?”

 

“Well, we talked about how it was possible that I could go back,” Prompto recalled. “We talked about stuff that happened and joked around…”

 

“And?” Gladio insisted.

 

“And he told me to say hi to you guys for him and that he misses you,” Prompto added, wondering if there was something the eldest was trying to get at.

 

“You made some pretty wierd noises in your sleep for that to be all,” Gladio challenged.

 

“Well, we talked about some rough stuff for a bit,” Prompto murmured, feeling a pang in his chest at the memory.

 

“Like?” Ignis baited.

 

“Like that Magiteks… He kinda said something that set me off and I just… spiraled to a dark place,” Prompto confessed, avoiding eye contact.

 

“What did that punk say this time?” Gladio demanded.

 

“He tried to joke and he teasingly called me evil,” Prompto mumbled, though it was just barely audible enough that the others heard him. “I took it too seriously, but he apologized and it’s fine.”

 

“That’s certainly not fine,” Ignis disagreed. “He should know that certain jokes are off limits with all that you two have been through.”

 

“It was just a joke and like I said, he did apologize,” Prompto insisted. “He made it up to me and now it’s history.”

 

“Made it up to you? How?” Gladio prodded.

 

“ _ That part _ is none of your business,” Prompto blushed, glaring daggers at Gladio.

 

“Did you at least use a condom?” Gladio teased with a wicked grin. 

 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis exclaimed, unsettled by the unfortunately vivid images that came to mind.

  
“What?!” Gladio questioned. “We don’t need any half dead kids running around.”

 

Prompto kept his mouth shut. He hadn’t thought about it before, but he realized he had kind of hoped to have kids one day. Being gay, he assumed he’d have to have a woman’s help- surrogacy, probably. But he never really thought about who’s genetics they’d have or who he’d raise them with… The one he wanted to be the father of his children was already dead and gone, so what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t have kids and give them near death experiences just to go visit the man who was supposed to be their other parent- could he? No! That was insane and out of the question! Besides, he wasn’t sure he was okay with his kids being part daemon, part mad scientist and part whoever the lady ended up being… 

 

“Prompto?” Ignis spoke up, concern tainting his features.

 

“Hmm?” Prompto sniffled, not realizing he’d lost control of the water works.

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis gently pushed.

 

“Yeah, just had some sad thoughts,” Prompto shrugged off. “It happens sometimes, ya know…”

 

“Yeah, we know,” Gladio reassured the blonde. “We’re almost to Altissia if that makes you feel any better.”

 

“A bit,” Prompto allowed. “It’ll be nice to see that view again if we can get a room like the one we had last time…”

 

Gladio turned towards Ignis to discuss the plans for after they arrived. They needed to get settled at the hotel and then try to squeeze in a visit to Camelia to talk possible funderal arrangements. The meetings wouldn’t start until tomorrow so they had time work something out before then if she made time for them. Of course, the funeral would have to happen soon before the Glacian’s blessing stopped being enough to preserve Noctis’ body… Prompto tuned the others out and went back to watching the water. For a moment, he thought he saw Leviathan’s shadow stirring under the surface, but it could’ve been a trick of the water’s reflection. Despite some of the more positive things that had come his way, Prompto felt like something was off. There was some sort of uneasiness that wouldn’t fully go away. For the life of him, he couldn’t put his finger on what it was…

 

Prompto awoke to the sound of Cid’s voice, “Alright, boys, we’re here. Good luck on the negotiations. Don’t let Claustra off easy on the funeral arrangements either. You boys did your part to help reclaim and rebuild the city. The least she can do is put on a good funeral for that boy.”

 

“Wouldn’t do it any other way,” Gladio assured the older man, shouldering some of their bags and helping Ignis onto the docks. “Come on, Sunshine. We’ve got things to do.”

 

“Coming,” Prompto called. 

 

He carefully stretched and shifted out from under Noctis. He turned around, hoisted the late king’s body into his arms, and followed his brothers into town. They had a ways to walk to get to the hotel. As they started nearing the more populated areas, Prompto felt his unease rise at all the looks and whispered words that came from the sight of him carrying the dead king’s body. Some had guessed that there wouldn’t be a happy end for Noctis Lucis Caelum, but it seemed no one was truly prepared for that unhappy ending to involve death. The blonde stared them down, as though demanding respect from the onlookers. Most bowed their heads in a silent apology for their rude behavior but some still looked on in disgust or horror. The relief the trio felt as they finally got to the hotel was more than they could put into words. It was an even bigger relief to have the privacy of the royal suite. Prompto laid Noctis’ body to rest on the bed closest to the balcony’s double doors. He figured Noct would’ve chosen the spot for himself if he were still among them. 

 

“We have a few hours before Ms. Claustra will see us,” Ignis announced. “I, for one, desire a hot shower after nearly twenty-four hours of travel. If anyone else wants to clean up, I recommend doing so before we leave to meet the first secretary.”

 

“I’ll hold off till a bit closer to when we leave,” Gladio replied. “How about you, Blondie?”

 

“I’ll take a shower when Iggy’s done,” Prompto responded, taking a seat on the bed next to his lover’s corpse.

 

Once they all showered and dressed, Gladio convinced his younger brothers to join him at Weskham’s restaurant. Prompto hesitated to leave Noctis’ body unguarded, but he knew how well that would go over with the other two. So they all headed over and caught up with Weskham. Just like Gladio and Ignis, the ally to Lucis had plenty of questions for Prompto about the afterlife. The youngest did his best to answer those queries, though he lost his appetite halfway through as he thought about just what he had lost. After their meal, Prompto was able to excuse himself from the meeting on the grounds of not feeling well. Gladio and Ignis promised to fight for a proper funeral and tomb for Noctis during their meeting with Camelia. 

 

Back in the hotel room, Prompto snuggled up to Noctis’ body, planting a kiss on the frigid, pale cheek. He wished he would’ve tried these things when Noctis was still alive. As shitty as it would’ve felt knowing that he was pushing for a relationship with a man engaged to another, it would’ve been worth it to know that he wouldn’t be crushed by the weight of his regrets later on. Prompto sighed and let himself relax into the bed. The smell of rot was starting to overpower Noctis’ cologne. That was okay though because he knew that Camelia couldn’t deny his love a proper funeral after all he’d done for Eos. He let himself drift off into his own head as he held Noctis’ clasped hands in his right hand. 

 

Prompto was left to his own devices until the next day. Camelia held a press conference for the people to announce the funeral that was to be held after the signing of the United Nations of Eos Treaty and Provisional Terms. It was then that she shared Prompto’s pictures from the throne room of the sick carnage that occurred there. The people bowed their heads in a moment of silence upon the first secretary’s insistence and respect for the fallen savior of Eos. From there, it was all meeting and greeting, rubbing elbows, etcetera, etcetera. Prompto did his best to stay present, but he hadn’t seen Noctis since the car ride to Caem and it was making him anxious. Was he not sleeping deeply enough? Was his mind not clear enough to be able to ‘travel’ like that? Did Noctis not want to see him? Were there special circumstances for when and where he was able to project through his dreams? The sharp shooter had no idea what the rules are and he really wished someone would tell him…

 

The day of the signing was busy, but uneventful. There was a lot more greeting like before, but this time there was just as much discussion over whether anyone had any qualms and whether they needed to add a clause for the appropriate way to create amendments or generally edit the terms of the document they were signing. Prompto still wasn’t sure why he was there. He didn’t understand what Gladio was doing there either, to be honest. Was the big guy there to intimidate the other rulers and spokespeople? He sighed and glanced out the window. This was going to be the longest day they’d had in awhile, figuratively and literally. As he thought over what was to come next, there was a knot in his stomach at the thought that they were contradicting tradition for the funeral. Typically- especially in Lucis- everyone wore black suits or gowns to show their respect and sorrow for the loss of their ruler, but Camelia insisted they all wear white as a symbol of the light Noctis brought to their lives and his peaceful crossing into the afterlife.

 

“Prompto, our part’s done,” Gladio notified in a hushed tone as everyone started saying their parting words before heading to the funeral.

 

“Good. I can’t wait to get outta here,” Prompto sighed in relief, tugging at the gold embroidered white silk tie around his neck. “I know I wanted a proper funeral, but Camelia’s idea of a commemoration of his life is a mockery of his actual life and traditions.”

 

“I hear ya, but if we wanted her to help fund the tomb, we had to let her do this part her way.” Gladio reminded him as their trio departed just before Camelia.

 

“Where are they building the tomb anyway?” Prompto questioned, shielding his eyes from the early afternoon sun.

 

“Camelia suggested to build the access tunnel right under the throne and keep his tomb under the Citadel,” Gladio answered, looking none too satisfied by the idea.

 

“This was suggested because the courtyard to the new Citadel in Insomnia is going to memorialize his father, so the thought was to link the tombs via the access tunnel under the throne,” Ignis elaborated as they made their way out of the capitol building.

 

“I guess that’s for the best…” Prompto sighed, unsatisfied with the logic.

 

“Ignis!” A familiar voice called out.

 

“Yes, Ms. Claustra?” Ignis responded as they turned to see the female diplomat racing after them in her three inch heels.

 

“There’s panic at the Tide Mother’s altar,” Camelia shared in hushed tones.

 

“Whatever for?” Ignis demanded, an unwelcome fluttering in his gut.

 

“The Tide Mother arose from her slumber,” Camelia hesitated, glancing at Gladio and Prompto.

 

“ _ Out with it, Ms. Claustra _ ,” Ignis snapped, careful to keep his voice down.

 

“The Tide Mother has swallowed the remains of the True King,” Camelia informed, eying the people passing by in search of an answer as to what rumors were more than just that.

 

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Prompto growled, lurching at the first secretary and being held back by Gladio. The sounds ripping forth from his throat were guttural and animalistic as his eyes glowed a red tinged violet. “I TOLD YOU THAT HOLDING THIS ON ALTAR WAS WRONG!”

 

“Prompto!” Gladio snapped, fisting both the youngest’s hands in one of his own and holding him around the back of the neck. “Enough!”

 

“We have to evacuate the citizens and get them to safety. We lost enough when the True King fought Her,” Camelia strategized. “From there, we’ll decide how to subdue Her and whether She’s willing to return his body to the altar.”

 

“You set him on her altar like a goddamn sacrifice, you bitch!” Prompto cried. “What the fuck did you think would happen?!”

 

“I apologize for the events that have transpired, but there’s not much that can be done now,” Camelia snapped in return. “Watch your tongue, child.”

 

“Prompto, I said that was enough,” Gladio growled. “Get it together or we’re sending you back to Caem and Iris can babysit your ass until you do.”

 

“Fine!” Prompto conceded, his eyes still glowing as he gave up the struggle. “We need to talk to Leviathan.”

 

“Madam Secretary!” A guard called.

 

“What is it? Are the people okay?” Camelia inquired.

 

“The Glacian has appeared and subdued the Tide Mother for the time being,” The guard relayed.

 

“The Glacian?!” Prompto butted in. “We definitely have to get there before the Glacian leaves. If Shiva disappears, who knows what will happen!”

 

“Fine, we’ll escort you to the altar to see the Glacian,” Camelia bargained. “But you need to help my people if this goes anything like the covenant.”

 

“Prompto, shut it before I shut it for you,” Ignis warned as he saw the primal anger welling up in Prompto’s glowing eyes. 

 

Thoroughly chastised, Prompto followed closely behind Camelia as they made their way to a compact aircraft atop the roof of a nearby shop. They all piled in as best they could and held on tight as the guard piloted the craft towards the altar. Prompto was confused and concerned when he saw that the Tide Mother was simply sitting there watching the panic with an amused glint in her eye. Down by the marble slat where Noctis’ body had been placed by carefully selected guardsmen stood Gentiana- not the Glacian. The youngest didn’t have time ponder this peculiarity for long as the guard steering the aircraft landed ten feet or so behind the marble slat. Prompto was the first to jump out with his big brothers hot on his heels. He ran to Gentiana and panted, planting his hands on his hips as if he were bracing himself.

 

“Gentiana, what’s going on?” Prompto demanded, his eyes burning with grief at the thought that he failed Noctis again.

 

“The Light has failed Eos. A kingdom lies shrouded in darkness still,” Gentiana spoke, her eyes closed with a frown tugging at her lips. With a quick breath, she erected a wall of ice to keep Ignis, Gladio and the others at bay as Leviathan threatened to consumes anyone who dared to interfere with the Mirror of Light’s summons. “Forgotten in the struggle for redemption and the cure for the Starscourge, this kingdom continues to suffer with no hope of release.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Prompto pressed, struggling to make sense of her vague clues.

 

“The kingdom that once brought plague and hoarded light still suffers for its mistakes,” Gentiana elaborated. “If left in the dark, the Astrals fear the coming of the second Starscourge.”

 

“And, pray tell, what that has to do with Sea Mom eating the body of my boyfriend?” Prompto redirected.

 

“The King of Kings has not fulfilled his destiny so long as this kingdom remains barred from the light,” Gentiana explained. “There can never be two of the same. Humans were meant to be unique reflections of the many facets of the Six. So long as the body remains intact but lifeless, the soul is bound to the heavens.”

  
“So what?” Prompto grappled. “You’re saying he’d coming back? How? When?”

 

“In nine months time, his reflection shall bear him to the world,” Gentiana illuminated, approaching the shell-shocked blonde man and placing a kiss to his forehead where the snowflake representing her bond once landed as she placed a stealthy hand to his abdomen. “His reflection was crafted with careful thought. The rough edges and sharp corners make for a strong protector, while the surface gleams with light and truth. You have been blessed for a reason, Argentum. Go forth and prove your worth of such blessings. The six await your covenant. It is why the Tide Mother lies in wait.”

 

“You mean I have to fight her?!” Prompto panicked, following Gentiana as she walked to her wall of ice.

 

“If you wish to do the trial, She will not object,” Gentiana smiled mischievously. “One need only ask what is required to obtain Her favor. You carry that of the Glacian already. Only five more to go.”

  
_ “ _ _ This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. This is all I have to offer. Sacrifice me on your altar Like a lamb to the slaughter, Slit my throat, I'll die with honor. Don't leave me hanging on. Don't leave me hanging on.” _ -Falling in Reverse, “Hanging On”


	5. Gaining Favor (Part I)/Prompto's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets glammed up for the Tide Mother's amusement and receives his first full fledged trial.

“ _I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most. Find a little bit of steady as I get close. Find a balance in the middle of the chaos. Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod…_ ”

 

Prompto was confused and concerned when he saw that the Tide Mother was simply sitting there watching the panic with an amused glint in her eye. Down by the marble slat where Noctis’ body had been placed by carefully selected guardsmen stood Gentiana- not the Glacian. The youngest didn’t have time ponder this peculiarity for long as the guard steering the aircraft landed ten feet or so behind the marble slat. Prompto was the first to jump out with his big brothers hot on his heels. He ran to Gentiana and panted, planting his hands on his hips as if he were bracing himself.

 

“Gentiana, what’s going on?” Prompto demanded, his eyes burning with grief at the thought that he failed Noctis again.

 

“The Light has failed Eos. A kingdom lies shrouded in darkness still,” Gentiana spoke, her eyes closed with a frown tugging at her lips. With a quick breath, she erected a wall of ice to keep Ignis, Gladio and the others at bay as Leviathan threatened to consume anyone who dared to interfere with the Mirror of Light’s summons. “Forgotten in the struggle for redemption and the cure for the Starscourge, this kingdom continues to suffer with no hope of release.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Prompto pressed, struggling to make sense of her vague clues.

 

“The kingdom that once brought plague and hoarded light still suffers for its mistakes,” Gentiana elaborated. “If left in the dark, the Astrals fear the coming of the second Starscourge.”

 

“And, pray tell, what that has to do with Sea Mom eating the body of my boyfriend?” Prompto redirected.

 

“The King of Kings has not fulfilled his destiny so long as this kingdom remains barred from the light,” Gentiana explained. “There can never be two of the same. Humans were meant to be unique reflections of the many facets of the Six. So long as the body remains intact but lifeless, the soul is bound to the heavens.”

  
“So what?” Prompto grappled. “You’re saying he’s coming back? How? When?”

 

“In nine months time, his reflection shall bear him to the world,” Gentiana illuminated, approaching the shell-shocked blonde man and placing a kiss to his forehead where the snowflake representing her bond once landed as she placed a stealthy hand to his abdomen. “His reflection was crafted with careful thought. The rough edges and sharp corners make for a strong protector, while the surface gleams with light and truth. You have been blessed for a reason, Argentum. Go forth and prove your worth of such blessings. The six await your covenant. It is why the Tide Mother lies in wait.”

 

“You mean I have to fight her?!” Prompto panicked, following Gentiana as she walked to her wall of ice.

 

“If you wish to do the trial, She will not object,” Gentiana smiled mischievously. “One need only ask what is required to obtain Her favor. You carry that of the Glacian already. Only five more to go.”

 

“Great…” Prompto swallowed hard, turning back towards the Goddess of the Tides. “Uh, Hi, Ms. Tide Mother!”

 

“Prostrate yourself, Mortal,” Leviathan belted out in her native tongue, causing Prompto a grievous headache as the Glacian’s blessing rewired his brain to understand.

 

Prompto did as told, not moving an inch as he rest his forehead against the stone of the Altar.

 

“You seek my favor, do you not?” Leviathan demanded.

 

“Yes, Tide Mother,” Prompto called.

 

“Seek the council of the woman in charge of my city and return to me,” Leviathan commanded. “I shall await you.”

 

“Yes, Tide Mother,” Prompto submitted, taking his queue to rejoin the others.

 

“What did they say?” Camelia interrogated, glancing the guards ushering the people to safety.

 

“The Glacian said something cryptic about a Kingdom that hasn’t been brought into the light and that apparently I have to gain favor from the Six,” Prompto puzzled, shivering from the chill of the Glacian’s touch.

 

“I take it the Tide Mother intended me to prepare you for her blessing?” Camelia nervously guessed.

 

“Yeah, said she’ll be waiting,” Prompto responded. “What do I have to do?”

 

“You wouldn’t have liked even if you were female, but you’ll like it even less since you’re a male,” Camelia disclosed. “The first step of potentially many is to dress in the traditional garb the people of Altissia fashioned to reflect and honor the goddess of the ocean.”

 

“What kind of clothing are you going to make me wear?!” Prompto demanded, alarmed by the images her response brought to mind.

 

Camelia didn’t respond. She simply turned on her heel and gestured for them to follow her. Ignis and Gladio exchanged concerned and confused glances before following behind as Prompto tried to pry more information from her. The brothers were told to wait in the Royal suite at the hotel while Camelia gathered the team of stylists that typically prepared the person seeking covenant with Leviathan. They were left waiting long enough that Prompto migrated to the balcony to watch Leviathan and the silent city below. He almost missed Camelia entering with her trail of guards and stylists- almost.

 

“Where is he?” Camelia called from the sitting room as she watched the stylists set up their stations- one for jewelry, floral arrangements, the outfit, and, of course, temporary tattoos done by the best artist in the city. “We have to move quickly, lest the Tide Mother get restless and decide to redecorate the city.”

 

“Fuck…” Prompto breathed, his eyes closing tight as his face scrunched with the knowledge of his impending torture.

 

“Better get in there, Sunshine,” Gladio suggested from the patio chair behind him. “Otherwise she might just bring it all out here.”

 

“Yeah, I’m going,” Prompto sighed heavily, wiping the rogue tears from his reddened face.

 

“It’ll get better, Sunshine, I promise,” Gladio assured, grabbing Prompto’s hand and squeezing it. “We’ll be here if you need us. Right, Iggy?”

 

“As always,” Ignus agreed, shooting the blonde a reassuring smile.

 

“Thanks,” Prompto responded with a weak smile as he headed into the lionfish’s den.

 

“Took you long enough, Argentum,” Camelia snipped. “First, you’ll need to change, then we’ll do your hair while the girls work on the jewelry and traditional acrylic based tattoos and then it’ll just be the finishing touches before you meet the Tide Mother to beg for her blessing.”

 

“Oh, is that all?” Prompto sarcastically responded, letting himself get tugged over by a young blonde woman with a partition set up.

 

“I hope you don’t talk to the Tide Mother like that,” Camelia glared, crossing her arms over her chest. “Your sorry ass will be her next meal if you do.”

 

“I’m still alive, so what does that tell you?” Prompto shot back as he was shoved behind the partition.

 

“Strip, please.” The woman instructed as she pulled a garment bag from a small suitcase.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Prompto responded breathily.

 

If he were anyone else and he wasn’t being prepped to potentially be eaten by a goddess, Prompto was sure he’d be hard as rock down south over having a woman tell him to strip. As it stood- or rather didn’t- he was the most flaccid he’d ever been. Women didn’t actually appeal to him that much. He had his share of infatuations when it came to females, but something about his brain made him more inclined to settle down with a man. Cindy was sweet, smart and very attractive, but he couldn’t see himself staying with her. As much as he’d likely enjoy a night in bed with her, she just wasn’t what he wanted for the long run. The blonde marksman shook his head to clear it as he pulled his shirt off and shimmied his skinny jeans down to his ankles to yank them over his feet. As he stood there in just his boxers, he stretched a bit and turned to face the lady that had been fiddling with whatever was in the garment bag.

 

“Fuck no.” Prompto blurted as he saw the sheer, flowy tidal blue dress hanging before him.

 

“You can take it up with Ms. Claustra, but this dress is tradition and men have never sought covenant with the Tide Mother before,” The young lady simply responded. “Wear it or don’t, it’s not my ass going up to Her altar.”

 

“CLAUSTRA.” Prompto bellowed, startling half the staff.

 

“What now, child?” Camelia bitched, coming around the partition.

 

“I’m not wearing a goddamn dress,” Prompto stated, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He didn’t even register that his barcode was uncovered.

 

“I knew there was something wrong with you,” Camelia accused with a look of disdain.

 

“What?! Just because I’m a man that doesn’t wanna wear a dress, there’s something wrong with me?” Prompto demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration and spotting his mistake. “Shit… Gods, no…”

 

“You’re one of the Empire’s,” Camelia spat. “You probably fed them information so they could destroy my city and murder the Oracle!”

 

“You’re kidding me, right?!” Prompto snapped. “I helped to evacuate your people and get rid of that murderous ghost that was living in your shitty art! I protected the King of King so that he could save all of our sorry asses! I did all of that and you wanna accuse me of being one of those psychopaths?! Fuck you, Ms. Secretary!”

 

“French Fry, what’s going on in here?” Gladio interrogated, agitated by all the shouting.

 

“This ‘wonderful’ woman just accused me of aiding the Empire!” Prompto spat, tears burning his eyes.

 

“That’s pretty assumptive of you, Madam Secretary,” Gladio stated with a glare as he wrapped a protective arm around the youngest. “Just because he’s marked, doesn’t mean he’s theirs. We’ve had him since he was first born. We stole him from Niflheim and raised him at home. Cor was supposed to give the kid up to be a lab rat to see what the Niffs were trying to accomplish, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it so he was raised like any good Lucian.”

 

Camelia’s scowl faded as she composed herself and spoke up, “My apologies, Mr. Argentum. I shouldn’t have assumed. As for the dress, it’s the only thing we have available. My advice is to pretend it’s some sort of hospital gown or robe because not wearing it is more detrimental to your future than wearing it.”

 

 _“_ _I remember walking in the cold of November, Hoping that I make it to the end of December, 27 years and the end of my mind, But holding to the thought of another time…”_

 

“What was that all about?” Ignus inquired as Camelia departed with a huff of frustration and embarrassment. “Prompto, are you alright?”

 

“The bitch accused me of being a Niff soldier…” Prompto sniffled, wiping his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Ignus sympathised. “Unfortunately, not everyone is as accepting as us Lucians. Will you be alright to continue?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Prompto sighed, reveling in the gentle back rub that Gladio provided.

 

“Go on and get dressed. We’ll take a seat off to the side and keep an eye on her,” Gladio encouraged, giving the blonde a quick hug before urging Ignus towards the sofa.

 

Prompto sighed, turning back to the dress. He had forgotten that the stylist was still there when he lost his shit on Camelia. He was surprised she looked so calm… Surely she had thought the same thing and been ready to run for the hills? Now that he was actually looking at her, he could see she looked uncomfortable, but not from fear. It was more like an awkwardness that hung in  the air. Prompto looked away with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Should he say something? Should he just get dressed?

 

“We’re all pretty sure she a has the sharp end of a stick so far up her ass that it’s in her brain stem,” The blonde woman spoke up with a smirk.

 

“Wait, what?” Prompto paused, taken back by her statement.

 

“Don’t get me wrong- Madam Secretary is a wonderful leader, but there’s something lodged up there,” She responded, fiddling with a silver, gem embedded sash that she slid off the dress. “I mean, there has to be right? Why else would she be such a bitch?”

 

“You realize your boss is like two feet away right?” Prompto questioned, surprised by her boldness.

 

“She knows what everyone says and she doesn’t care. Most of us are poking fun at her snappy temperament and she knows it.” The young lady dismissed with a smile. “I’m Hennah, by the way.”

 

“Prompto. Nice to meet you, Hennah,” Prompto smiled, chuckling as he took the dress from the hanger. “Someone’s gotta give it to her straight- unless that’s why she’s so pissy.”

 

“I don’t think she’s had sex in like a century!” Hennah agreed in low tones, fighting a laugh. “Did you want help getting dressed?”

 

“Yeah, not really sure what I’m doing,” Prompto confessed as he held the thin material up in front of himself.

 

“Honestly, I wonder why _we_ even wear these things,” Hennah confided. She unzipped the fragile material under the armpit and lifted it up for him to slip into. “They’re so much hassle for like one night a month, if even that.”

 

“They look like a fall hazard,” Prompto added. He slipped into the dress and let Hennah zip and situate it. She added the sash and teased the layers before taking a step back. “How ridiculous do I look?”

 

“Honestly, you look like you walked straight out of an ancient civilization,” Hennah complimented. “Like royalty, if you ask me. I kinda wish more men would give it a go. As stuffy as some dresses are, some are kinda comfy. Plus you get to feel our pain when it comes to humiliation and unwanted attention.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not an Empire spy?” Prompto teased, not liking where this was going. He was not a crossdresser and he wasn’t planning to become one.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m sorry she said that to you,” Hennah apologized, leading him to the armchair where a couple of her coworkers were waiting to further adorn and style him.

 

“I should’ve kept my barcode hidden,” Prompto dismissed, not meeting her gaze as she started on his hair.

 

“It must be hard to have to hide that all the time,” Hennah pointed out. “It sucks when everyone has a shitty opinion about you even though they don’t know you or your story.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why the guys didn’t even know until…” Prompto trailed off, flashes of that night playing in his head and then remembering what happened to his confidant and deceased love.

 

“You don’t have to share if it’s too much,” Hennah reassured him.

 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t tell them until Ardyn had us making our way through Gralea’s stronghold,” Prompto continued. “It was a nightmare… He kept me cuffed and drugged so I couldn’t even try to escape. He tortured me with the fact that Noctis was the one that put me there when he was tricked into knocking me off the train…”

 

“Oh my gods, you fell off a train?!” Hennah clarified, rubbing some styling cream into his dirty blonde locks.

 

“Yeah, kinda surprised myself when I was still functional afterward,” Prompto huffed a laugh. “Couldn’t hide the code on my wrist when it was the only thing separating us from the Crystal… So I finally told them and they didn’t care. I never told anyone because I was afraid they’d respond the same way that Camelia did…”

 

“Not everyone is as accepting as your friends, unfortunately,” Hennah admitted, arranging his locks as she pleased while her coworkers finished with the jewelry. “Lucis was the only kingdom that would take in the refugees from Galahd. It was two of those refugees that saved the Oracle from the Empire when they invaded to kill King Regis.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Prompto responded, wondering why Noct and Luna never talked about what happened in the city. He’d have to remember to ask her if he saw her in the Heavens again.

 

“It’s true. She told us herself. We got to be pretty close with her for awhile,” Hennah explained. “Alright, stay still for me. We’re gonna use some mineral based ink to paint some designs on you and then a couple flowers later, you’ll be ready to properly greet the Tide Mother.”

 

“Why is there so much prep to all this?” Prompto questioned. He couldn’t recall anything being done to Lunafreya when they saw her delivering her speech to the people before summoning Leviathan…

 

“For people like the Oracle, the preparation is less because they possess a deep-rooted mark that the Six recognize,” Hennah explained, painting a couple pale blue bands on his biceps and lining dots along the outer edges. “The rest of us don’t have that kind of mark, so we made a set that pleases them. Actually, I think each of the Six has a different set of marks and color palettes that please them. I know the Infernian’s color palette is comprised of blacks, yellows, oranges and reds to symbolize fire…”

 

“What about the Archaean?” Prompto inquired as one of the girls stuck a tide-colored carnation behind his ear.

 

“I believe His is neutrals like browns and greens…” Hennah answered, moving to his semi-exposed chest to paint a design there.

 

“And the Fulgurian’s?” Prompto pressed, welcoming the distraction.

 

“Purples, mostly. I think gray is part of His palette?”

 

“How about the Draconian’s?”

 

“His is shades of silver and gray,” Hennah answered, pausing to stretch her wrist and let him fidget.

 

“How did you guys figure out their palettes?” Prompto wondered aloud as he settled back in his seat as Hennah’s co-workers started painting the nails on his hands and feet.

 

“Well, it has to do with their alignments,” Hennah elaborated. She finished painting his chest and moved to his face. Her breath in his face was minty with a hint of sweetness, as if she’d been chewing a fruit flavored gum or something of the like. “For example, the Hydraean is a water-based deity so her color palette has to do with the ocean, as does the type of ceremonial garb. The dress is sheer and almost fluid in movement to mimic the waters of Altissia where she resides. The infernian is fire-based so the garb will also be very flowy to mirror the movement of flames. The Archaean and Draconian’s garbs will be more form fitting and stiff by comparison since one is known for standing tall in the face of danger and the other immovable since he has held the asteroid aloft for centuries.”

 

“Did you guys have to meet them to find all this out?” Prompto pressed.

 

“No, we actually just consulted the Cosmogony and went through a little trial and error,” Hennah shot down. “Trust me, I almost wish we had met them and figured out their personalities first. I’m pretty sure our ancestors may have insulted some of them in the trial and many errors period.”

 

“I’m sure that ended well,” Prompto grimaced as she pulled away long enough to add more paint to her brush.

 

“Let’s just say there’s a reason we stick to tradition when it comes to seeking a covenant with the Six,” Hennah chuckled as she continued painting his face.

 

“Point taken,” Prompto muttered.

 

“Just a little longer and then you’re done with all the poking and prodding,” Hennah promised.

 

 _“_ _But looking to the ways at the ones before me, Looking for the path of the young and lonely, I don't want to hear about what to do. I don’t want to do it just to do it for you…”_

 

After a couple more minutes, Prompto was on his feet and stretching. He approached the full length mirror on the wall and looked himself over. Honestly, he didn’t look bad. Blue was definitely one of his colors. Whatever shade they used for the painted designs made his eyes pop even more than normal. Despite being a dress, it really was flattering to his form. Hennah was right. He looked as though he stepped down from the pedestal of some early society to show people how it’s done.

 

“Argentum, it’s time to go,” Camelia spoke, her face doing something odd. Was she trying to smile?

 

“Alright, I’m coming,” Prompto sighed.

 

 _“_ _I remember walking in the cold of November, Hoping that I make it to the end of December. 27 years and the end of my mind, But holding to the thought of another time…”_

 

With Gladio and Ignus following behind him, Prompto headed out of the suite and followed Camelia to the rooftop. A small aircraft was waiting to give them a lift to the altar. They piled in and watched  as the Hydraean followed them with her gaze. Once they landed, Prompto descended from the aircraft and made his way over with his head held high and shoulders pulled back. He wasn’t some insignificant creature, he was a human with a purpose. There was a feeling in his stomach that seemed to emphasize his worth. Maybe it was one of those gut feelings? Whatever it was, it made it easier to prostrate himself before the Hydraean.

 

“Face me, Mortal,” Leviathan commanded, watching as he sat back on his heels. “The mortal in charge of my city has done well in her preparations. Now, tell me why you seek my blessing.”

 

“The Glacian has instructed me to seek the blessings of the Six to finish what the King of Kings was unable to before his departure,” Prompto responded, struggling to speak ‘properly’ instead of with his typical casual diction. “I wish to gain your blessing while I am in Altissia.”

 

“Are you prepared to do as I command to gain my blessing?” Leviathan interrogated. “Are you willing to do as I instruct for months at a time should I demand it?”

 

“Yes, Tide Mother,” Prompto responded. “I only wish to do as I must so that I may see our savior once more.”

 

“So you are the Mirror of Light then?” Leviathan clarified. “Do you even understand your role in this world, foolish human?”

 

“No, Tide Mother,” Prompto confessed. _Honesty is the best policy-especially with a Goddess,_ he thought to himself.

 

“You may be foolish, but you are honest,” Leviathan noted. “The King of Kings was the Light of Eos. He was known to your kind by the name of Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was delicious, I might add.”

 

Prompto kept his face neutral, but his fists clenched and his entire body stiffened at the mention of the atrocity that the Goddess had committed. How dare she make such a comment after eating his Noctis! He took a couple deep breaths, knowing she was watching him.

 

“His role was to restore the balance of day and night, to save the people from madness,” Leviathan elaborated. “Then there is the Mirror of Light, the one charged with ensuring his resurrection should he fail to restore the light to all of Eos. Prior to his passing, your job was inspire and rile him, to bring out the best in him and reflect it to the world. He has in fact failed to restore all of Eos to its former glory. You are the hybrid charged with doing so. You are the Mirror of Light. Do you understand what your part is?”

 

“Yes, Tide Mother,” Prompto called. “How can I earn your blessing?”

 

“Step into my waters, Mirror,” Leviathan instructed.

 

Prompto rose to his feet and descended the marble stairs to an underwater platform. The dress rose up around his waist and flowed with the water. This must have been what Hennah meant when she talked about the clothing mimicking the element associated with each Astral. Prompto stopped with his hands resting on the water’s surface as he stood waist-deep in the crystal clear waters. Looking into the water, he thought he saw things moving below the surface and fuck, did that set him off…

 

“Mirror, answer me this,” Leviathan prompted. “Have you cared for your kind before?”

 

“In what sense, Tide Mother?” Prompto questioned, not wanting to be ridiculed any further.

 

“Have you raised your own young?” Leviathan rephrased.

 

“No, Tide Mother,” Prompto negated.

 

“Then this shall be a learning experience for you,” Leviathan informed. “You shall complete two tasks to gain my blessing. The first is to raise one of my children. Lean towards the water to receive your charge.”

 

Prompto’s nerves went haywire. His brain spiraled into a panic about all the ways this one situation could go wrong. He could slip and break a bone or fall off the narrow platform and drown. The creature could lunge for him and try to rip his throat out… What if it dragged him under? He took a deep breath and did his best not to flinch when something brushed past his fingertips. He felt the tide rise just enough to carry a small bundle into his hands. He gasped as he watched it transform in his arms as he cradled it to his chest. It was human from waist up and serpentine from the waist down. These types were very rare. Most Nagas were serpents with human heads. Even more rare were the types like the one he held that transformed to suit its environment. The serpentine tail slowly broke apart and peeled to reveal tiny, chubby legs and feet. The moment of awe and peace was over as the Naga baby screeched with displeasure. This was likely its first transformation in its life.

 

“This child is half human, half Naga and entirely abandoned by the latter,” Leviathan explained. “Raise it and return to me before receiving the Infernian’s blessing.”

 

“How long does it take to reach maturity?” Prompto inquired, gently rocking the screeching creature in his arms.

 

“Several months. It varies depending on its lineage. This one has the rare mutation that allows it to transform, so it will likely age quickly,” Leviathan responded, sounding rather unenthused. “Take it and leave me. Do not allow your companions to care for it. It may be their ticket to the afterlife should they interfere.”

 

“Yes, Tide Mother,” Prompto called back, turning around and making his way back to the top of the altar.

 

 _“_ _Hello, hello, Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero. Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I’m empty and there's nothing really real, real. I'm looking for a way out…”_

 

“What is that?” Gladio demanded, alarmed by the crying creature.

 

“A shapeshifting Naga,” Prompto answered, walking towards the hotel. “I have to bundle it up and do some research…”

 

“Why do you even have it?!” Gladio pressed.

 

“Because the Hydraean has tasked me with learning how to care for an infant so I have no fu-,” Prompto stopped himself. “No clue how I’m supposed to complete the other potential trials when I’ll have a baby to look after.”

 

“Perhaps I’m reading further into this than just the Hydraean’s enjoyment of human suffering, but that may be part of Her trial,” Ignus suggested. “Parenthood is rife with instances of having to balance the care of a child with the demands of everyday life, including work.”

 

“Camelia, any thoughts?” Prompto inquired, looking to the first secretary, who had been following them. “You seem pretty invested in this.”

 

“This isn’t the first time the Hydraean has charged a covenant seeker with this task,” Camelia added, seeming a bit out of her element.

 

“If I wanted statistics, I’d open a math book or search it on the web,” Prompto sighed.

 

“You could ask Hennah,” Camelia suggested. “She’s the unofficial authority on the Astrals and the Six. At least, she is the local authority. Her family has tended to the Astrals and their covenant seekers for generations. They originally aided in the creation of the Cosmogony many years ago.”

 

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Prompto noted, bouncing the crying bundle in his arms. “We should ice her legs. I’m sure she’s in a lot of pain…”

 

“She?” Ignus clarified.

 

“The Naga baby is female,” Prompto explained as they entered the hotel.

 

No one spoke after that. They were all still trying to process the fact that Prompto’s trial was to raise a baby on his own. What was Leviathan trying to say? Was Noctis going to be given back to him as a baby? Normally, resurrection meant he came back from the dead in the state that he joined them in… What was with the whole nine months bit…? Oh… No… No way…

 

“Why’d you stop?” Gladio questioned as they all stepped off the elevator and stood still, waiting for Prompto to move.

 

“Has a guy ever given birth before?” Prompto posed, looking more terrified than he had when Gladio tossed him in the deep end.

 

“We don’t exactly have the parts for that, Sunshine,” Gladio reminded him, looking uncomfortable.

 

“I know, but has anyone done it before?” Prompto pushed, shifting his hold on the baby.

 

“There were trials at one point in time to see if it was possible,” Ignus offered up. “The point of the trials were to see if a husband could carry in place of his wife in the event of her being infertile and the couple shunning surrogacy. There had been an unfortunate rise in infertility in women at the time so other options were explored.”

 

“Did it work?” Prompto demanded, his anxiety ready to peak at any moment.

 

“Yes, at least half of the trials confirmed that when implanted correctly and carefully watched over, it is possible for a male to carry a pregnancy to term,” Ignus reassured the younger man. “Why the sudden fascination?”

 

“The Astrals are gonna knock me up at the end of these trials,” Prompto theorised, heading into the royal suite.

 

“Did you drink a little too much sea water while you were down there?” Gladio challenged.

 

“No, Gentiana and Leviathan both stated that the Mirror of Light, yours truly, is supposed to resurrect, or rather rebirth, the Light of Eos back into the world,” Prompto shot back, sending a glare to Gladio as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wrap the Naga baby in. “I didn’t sign up for this…”

 

“So what are your views on incest?” Gladio prompted with a wicked smirk as he crossed his arms.

 

“I will shoot you,” Prompto threatened, summoning one of his pistols with his free hand. “Not enough to kill, just to maim.”

 

The Naga baby screeched louder and Prompto dismissed his gun, turning his full attention to her. He laid the towel out on the couch and laid her in its midst. With some input from Hennah, he managed to swaddle the infant. The baby girl calmed a bit as Prompto picked her back up and rocked her in his arms.

 

“She needs a name, Prompto,” Hennah suggested.

 

“Nadia,” Prompto decided after a moment, caressing her cheek. It was an odd feeling against his fingertips. Her skin was baby soft, but it was almost textured like snake skin… She cooed as she met his gaze. “Do you like that name?”

 

“I’d say she does,” Hennah smiled. “So what is she?”

 

“She’s part Naga and part human,” Prompto answered. “Do you know much about trials like these?”

 

“I know some, but not a lot,” Hennah qualified. “In this form, the naga aren’t that different from human babies. They require a lot of the same things. The main differences are their dietary needs and their instincts. Nagas tend to do a sort of familial imprint. They bond with their caregiver until they reach maturity. If anyone else attempts to approach or handle them, they inject them with a non-deadly venom.”

 

“That sounds like a lot,” Prompto disagreed, taking a seat and adjusting his hold on Nadia. “What’s different about her diet?”

 

“Well, from what I understand, it’s kinda likely baby bird rules,” Hennah explained. “Nagas typically have a protein based diet so she needs more than just milk or formula. Now how to make that happen is another story. I’ve seen women do the whole baby bird thing and I’ve seen others use a blender to puree protein based foods to mix into a bottle of formula. Whatever repulses you less, I guess.”

 

“So we have to go out and get all this baby stuff now?” Gladio questioned, off-put by the idea of spending a ton of money to complete a trial.

 

“Fortunately, for you lot, we provide supplies for those undergoing the maternity trial,” Camelia spoke up. “We’ll provide you with the basics, but you’ll have to replenish things like formula, diapers, and wipes on your own unless you’re in the city. I’ve already sent for the supplies to be delivered.”

 

“Why do you provide this stuff?” Prompto pressed, unsure of how he felt.

 

“Because we understand that not every parent to be can afford to care for the Tide Mother’s children when they are undergoing the pilgrimage to gain fertility and need to stock up for their own child,” Camelia responded. “We have a program in place to help anyone in need with things like this. The people will endure a temporary rise in taxes to help us afford to continue if the donations fall short, but typically there are enough people willing to donate that it doesn’t come to that.”

 

Prompto thought it over before turning to Camelia, “Thanks, Ms. Claustra. Sorry for… ya know, calling you a bitch… I kinda crossed a line with that.”

 

“It’s all in the past. What’s important is that you fulfill your trials and bring the King back,” Camelia dismissed. “She’s beautiful. She almost looks like she could be yours. The Tide Mother chose well for you.”

 

“She’s pretty beautiful, huh?” Prompto agreed, looking backing to Nadia, who seemed ready to doze off. “I think we’ll manage.”

 

“You will. If Hennah is willing to go with you, I will happily send her with you on your pilgrimage,” Camelia offered. “What do you say, Hennah? Would you like to travel Eos like your father used to?”

 

“I’d love to. These guys certainly seem like a riot,” Hennah agreed with a casual shrug.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Camelia playfully jabbed as a knock sounded on the door. “That would be the necessities.”

 

One of Camelia’s guardsmen opened the door. There were several men carrying boxes with them. The last two brought in a carseat and a playard. There were boxes of diapers, formula, and clothes, along with other necessities. Prompto was overwhelmed by the flood of people and objects to the point that he could feel his heartbeat pick up. That was a lot of stuff that he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with. How would he know that she was properly secured in the car seat? Would she even stay in the playard? Was she supposed to sleep in it? Or was it more like a mobile playpen? Would she even cooperate with all this stuff? She’d likely been mostly feral before, so how would she take to him trying to strap her to things and enclose her?

 

“Prompto, calm down,” Hennah encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think she’s sensing that you’re upset…”

 

“Oh no, Nadia, it’s- it’s okay,” Prompto assured the crying hybrid in his arms as he worked to calm himself. “We’re fine. Just a lot of stuff to figure out.”

 

“I’m a little hurt that you’ve forgotten that Gladio and I raised your beloved,” Ignis spoke up, sorting through a couple boxes as the delivery men took their leave. “We’ll guide you as needed, though I’d rather not risk being poisoned so you’ll have to handle her directly.”

 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto half-smiled, a bit more calm. “Here that, Nana? Uncle Iggy is gonna teach me how to raise you right.”

 

Nadia calmed to hiccups as she studied his face. He was calm again and smiling down at her. That was much better than before. She grunted and made to stretch her little legs out, fussing in pain and discomfort. The alterations her body made left her in a lot of pain.

 

“Hey, Gladio, could you get some ice for Nadia’s legs?” Prompto requested. “She seems like she’s in a lot of pain.”

 

“Sure, it’ll be a nice break from all the crazy,” Gladio sighed. “Keep him on his toes, Specs.”

 

“Will do, Gladdy,” Ignis smirked as he brought a handful of items for Prompto. There was a pair of footie pajamas, a diaper, powder, and a blanket to swaddle her in. “Time to learn some new tricks, Sunshine.”

 

“Well, I must be off. Best of luck to you all. You know how to contact me should you require further assistance,” Camelia noted as she made to follow Gladio out. “Hennah, I suggest that you head home and pack while they get Nadia settled.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Hennah agreed, waving to Prompto and Ignis as she followed Camelia out.

 

“ _But looking to the ways at the ones before me, Looking for the path of the young and lonely. I don't want to hear about what to do. I don’t want to do it just to do it for you…”_

 

As it turned out, dressing a baby was not as easy as it seemed. Infants weren’t capable of running away, but that didn’t mean they’d stay still and allow themselves to be diapered and dressed- especially if they were part Naga and used to being in the nude. Nadia was not a fan of the powder and was quite confused and unhappy with the diaper. It wasn’t until she was fully dressed in her pajamas- which was lavender and adorned with little white carbuncles- and sucking on a pacifier that she relaxed into her new caregiver’s hold once more. Prompto was amazed by how quickly the littlest things could set her off and how other small things put her at ease within seconds.

 

“Do you think she’s hungry?” Prompto wondered aloud. He was concerned by how intensely she was sucking on her soother as if she was expecting food to come from it.

 

“I’m sure that with all she’s been through and the fact that it’s past noon, she’s nearly starved,” Ignis agreed, rising from the couch. “I’ll mix a bottle. I believe Gladio’s finally returning with the ice.”

 

Sure enough, the door to the suite opened to reveal Gladio with a bucket of ice and stack of fresh towels. Prompto raised an eyebrow at his big brother, but didn’t receive an answer. Instead, the eldest sat down and unfolded a hand towel. He watched as Gladio scooped some of the ice into the towel before twisting it closed and offering it up.

 

“Thanks, Gladdy,” Prompto smiled tiredly as he accepted the ice. “Alright, Nana, time to ice your sore little legs.”

 

As Prompto slowly laid the ice on Nadia’s legs, she started to squirm and whine. Apparently, cold was not something she enjoyed. Prompto felt his heart clench in his chest. It killed him that she was in pain. For the longest time, creatures of all kinds were his only friends- including some that would be considered ugly or scary to most people. It didn’t matter to him what they looked like, it was how they acted that mattered. It was the standard that he’d grown up with. Nadia was no different.

 

“I know, I know,” Prompto sympathised as she began to cry. “We’ll take it off in a few minutes. I promise.”

 

“You know that it doesn’t understand anything you’re saying right?” Gladio pointed out as he dropped into an armchair nearby. “It probably doesn’t even know that you’re talking to it.”

 

“Shut up, Gladio,” Prompto snapped in low tones. “ _She_ has feelings regardless of what she is. She’s a baby so she still has to learn and I might as well start teaching her the way my parents taught me.”

 

“Is she alright, Prompto?” Ignis questioned as he rejoined the group with a lukewarm bottle.

 

“She doesn’t like the ice very much, but I think she’s just hungry,” Prompto answered a bit shortly.

 

“And what’s bothering you?” Ignis pressed, taking a seat next to the youngest.

 

“He’s mad that I don’t view this trial the same way he does,” Gladio answered for him. “I don’t view the Naga hybrid as some precious, defenseless thing that needs to be protected. This whole thing is just some test.”

 

“I think this goes a bit deeper than the surface argument,” Ignis cautiously suggested after a moment’s pause. “If you want to go to a more psychological level, your judgment on the Naga hybrid may be seen as a judgment on him as a daemon hybrid. The generalized judgment being that hybrids, no matter what kind, aren’t worth the resources of any kind.”

 

No one spoke as they let the analysis sink in. Prompto and Gladio wanted to be pissed that Ignis would pick at their brains like that. They just couldn’t muster the frustration since it was a fact that deep down, both of them had very different opinions on things for very different reasons. Prompto took the moment to breathe and peer over at Gladio, who looked to be deep in thought. The only sound in the room was Nadia’s fussing.

 

“You should really feed her before she really pitches a fit,” Ignis suggested.

 

“I’m guessing I just ease the mouthpiece in?” Prompto guessed, awkwardly holding the bottle in his free hand.

 

“Well, not quite like that,” Ignis corrected, adjusting the blonde’s grip. “You’ll want to hold it like that and angle the bottle so she doesn’t drink too fast and choke on it.”

 

“More like this then?” Prompto clarified, holding the bottle at an obtuse angle.

 

“That’s much better,” Ignis complimented.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gladio spoke up with a heaving sigh.

 

“What?” Prompto questioned, unsure of the apology.

 

“I said that I’m sorry, Sunshine,” Gladio repeated. “I don’t hold anything against you because you were just a baby that got a bad hand in life. I don’t like the other hybrids because they’re so feral that they’re aggressive for no reason.”

 

“They can’t help it, Gladio,” Prompto reminded him. “They live in a world where feral means they have to fight to survive or get taken out. Sometimes they react before they realize there’s no real threat but that’s what wild creatures do. Even people who have been hurt before will lash out like that… It’s not their fault and that’s why it pisses me off when you act like they’re just evil.”

 

“You’re not gonna change my mind overnight,” Gladio warmed. “I’ll try not to be an ass about all this but it’s gonna take some proof that it’s not what it looks like.”

 

“That’s all I wanted,” Prompto admitted, adjusting his hold on Nadia, who grunted at the shift.

 

“What did you name… the baby?” Gladio hesitated, still trying to reframe things in his head.

 

“It’s a girl. I picked Nadia,” Prompto responded, smiling down at the baby watching him. “She’s pretty cute.”

 

“They weren’t wrong when they said she looks like you,” Ignis added, glad that the two finally got past the unspoken tension.

 

“They say the Six are very intuitive and they do these things to really test you,” Gladio chimed in. “The Tide Mother probably did that to make you more attached to Nadia and test how you would treat your own baby, even if said baby was some sort of shapeshifter.”

 

Before Prompto could think through Gladio’s theory, Nadia spat out the teat of the bottle and began to cry. Prompto panicked and set the bottle aside while looking between Ignis and Gladio for help.

 

“What do I do?” Prompto demanded. “Did I feed her too fast? Too slow? Is she tired?”

 

Gladio snorted a laugh and spoke up, “She’s getting your attention because her tummy doesn’t feel good. She probably has an air bubble or two causing trouble.”

 

“How do I fix it though?” Prompto worried, rocking the baby Naga in his arms.

 

“Face her towards you,” Ignis instructed with an amused expression. “Then place a towel over your shoulder.”

 

Prompto did as instructed and looked back to his brother.

 

“Now hold her up to that shoulder so her chin is just above it,” Ignis continued. “Then use one hand to hold her and the other to very gently pat her back until she burps. That should calm her down and allow her to finish nursing.”

 

Prompto followed the instructions the designated chef gave him and found that she was in fact gassy. Once the air was out of her system, she happily went back to nursing. He quickly found himself enamored with the baby. She was such a beautiful little girl with a sweet temperament. If ever there was a person other than Noct that Prompto felt a drive to love and care for, it was Nadia. He’d taken care of puppies and birds and other creatures but there was something special and unique about a baby. This was going to be an incredible experience for the blonde photographer. Instead of observing life through a lense, he was finally going to have and experience one of his own.

 

 _“Hello, hello, Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero. Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real. I'm looking for a way out…”_ -Imagine Dragons, “Zero”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @hazardousreepor for art to go with the story as well as some other art I've done.


End file.
